la hermana de Emmett
by l1ttl3 Sakura
Summary: en estos momentos no sabia muchas cosas...Emmett estaba aqui.Jasper había arriesgado al salvarme.Edward queria mi sangre.La esposa de mi hermano me odiaba.Tenía una nueva hermana en la cual confiar y por ultimo mi vida estaba predestinada a terminar.
1. capitulo1: todo empieza con un nombre

Prefacio

Nunca me había imaginado que todo terminaría aquí en una ciudad en la que nunca había conocido. No después de haber encontrado a mi hermano, no después de haber entendido lo que significaban mis visiones o sueños y en lo absoluto no después de haber encontrado al amor de mi vida.

Pero si eso salvaba a mis seres queridos, si esto de alguna forma protegía a mi amiga entonces todo valía la pena, aunque no fuera a escuchar su voz una vez más…

Y de cierta forma esta era la mejor forma de morir, sabiendo que tengo una familia la cual me extrañara, después de haber tenido al hombre que siempre espere a mi lado, lo único que lamento es que sea su cara lo último que veré, pero al parecer ese era mi destino….

Cuando divise la bodega olvidada empecé a correr más rápido intentando no caer con alguna piedra o con mis torpes pies. Podía sentir las gotas de sudor caer de mi frente, no sabía identificar si eran de miedo o por el calor abrumador que se sentía aquí.

Me detuve en seco cuando llegue a la reja del lugar por un momento pensé en olvidarlo todo, en huir, en seguir viviendo, en regresar a los brazos de mi amado, a los brazos de mi hermano, pero yo sabía bien que nunca podría vivir con la culpa….

Pude sentir a los dos cerca de mí, identifique que uno me esperaba detrás de la bodega y el otro estaba en alguna parte dentro del lugar…

Con un profundo respiro entre agachándome por la reja, pude sentir como los ojos de él me seguían desde donde estaba y como se formaba una maliciosa sonrisa en su boca y no pude evitar pero cerrar los ojos y estremecerme…

"Por favor no me olvides. Por favor nunca me dejes de amar"- fueron mis plegarias antes de abrir mis ojos y enfrentarme a una muerte inminente.

Capitulo 1

No pude evitar las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos al igual que en los ojos de Anne y de Selene. Esta era probablemente la última vez que nos veríamos antes de que entráramos a alguna universidad y compartiéramos.

La madre de Selene iba manejando como copiloto estaba su hermano mayo, los Mckenzie se mudaban a Phoenix, Arizona mientras yo en un intento de escapar me iba a Forks una pequeña ciudad en la península olímpica (en donde todo era verde) en donde vivía mi tío Charlie, y Anne nos acompañaba a despedirse.

No sabría decir que extrañaría más si el clima de Tennessee o las tardes de películas que hacíamos cada viernes… seguramente no se pueden comparar…

-"Vamos Bellzie, Sel nos volveremos a ver tarde o temprano… no hay motivo por el cual llorar, no vamos a un velorio o algo parecido"- Anne dijo.

Anne Scobovïtch era de descendencia rusa como su apellido lo decía, es de un metro sesenta y cinco con pelo güero que de lejos parece plateado, tez blanca, y ojos de un azul penetrante.

-"Claro por qué comparar la despedida de mis dos mejores amigas desde kínder a un funerario me alegra la mañana"- Selena o mejor conocida como Sel dijo sarcásticamente. Esa no era una respuesta extraña de ella, Sel y el sarcasmo van agarrados de la mano.

Selena McKenzie era de descendencia brasileña o al menos su madre lo era, es de un metro sesenta, con pelo café claro, tez morena y ojos de un café casi negro.

-"Selena no empieces ahora"- la madre de Selena dijo sin voltear a ver atrás.-"Sabes que siempre te podrías quedar con tu padre"

-"Pero de todas maneras no seria lo mismo sin Bella"-Anne y Sel dijeron al mismo tiempo haciéndome brincar al escuchar sus voces en mi oído.

-"No se deben de preocupar nenas… seguiremos siendo las tres mosqueteras para cuando sea tiempo de la universidad, compartiremos una habitación y después iremos a Nueva York a vivir en nuestra pen-house como siempre hemos dicho"- Yo replique aun tratando de secarme las lagrimas.

Isabella McCartney es mi nombre, soy de descendencia italiana, soy la mas chaparra de las tres midiendo un cincuenta y cinco, mi pelo es café obscuro que a la luz le salen rayos rojos, tez blanca (la más blanca de las tres) y con ojos cafés que yo describiera aburridos pero Anne y Selene describen como profundos.

-"Si Bellzie tiene razón nos veremos dentro de poco y si no pasa eso solo tendremos que esperar a terminar la prepa… todo saldrá bien"- Anne dijo sonriendo un poco forzado.

Las tres asentimos tratando de creer las palabras, pero de alguna forma las tres sabíamos que si llegáramos a ver antes de la universidad eso no serian buenas noticias. Las tres temíamos por el futuro, no sabíamos como descifrar el último sueño…

Después de unos momentos de silencio se escucharon los frenos rechinar y la voz de la madre de Selene decir que ya habíamos llegado.

Con ayuda de Matt baje mis dos maletas con ropa que Selena y Anne me habían obligado a comprar.

Con el peso del mundo encima de nuestros hombros caminamos y entregamos las maletas de cada quien al vuelo que correspondían y nos acercamos a mi vuelo que era el que salía más pronto.

-"Bella sabes que siempre cuentas con nosotros para todo ¿verdad?"- Neleishka la madre de Selene me dijo cuando me abrazo. Sin podre hablar por el nudo en mi garganta yo asentí dos veces la cabeza.

-"Bueno enana espero que no estés mucho tiempo en el hospital"- Matt dijo haciéndose refiriéndose a mi torpeza imparable, esa era su forma de decir Bella te quiero tanto como a una hermana pequeña. Con un poco de inseguridad me abrazo fuertemente contra él.-"No nos olvides"- me susurro antes de separarse de mí y de quitarse discretamente un par de lagrimas.

Matt era alto con el pelo corto de un negro azabache y ojos cafés tenía 29 años y hace tiempo era el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor que se encontraba ahora difunto desde hace 7 años, gracias a él y mi hermano Selene, Anne y yo nos volvimos mejores amigas…

-"No lo hare"-Le dije en voz alta y el sonrío un poco al ver que mi postura se había vuelto de de forma como ellos dirían testadura.

La siguiente en abrazarme fue Selena.

-"Oh Bellzie! Te extrañare más que las palabras puedan explicar… espero que todo esté bien, espero que si hayas cambiado el nombre en todos los papeles y espero recibir de ti un e-mail al menos semanal…"- me dijo. Podía sentir como sus hombros se sacudían por los sollozos reprimidos.-"Se que todo irá bien"- dijo tratando de convencer a las dos.

"Sé que lo estará Sel"-le dijo eh intente sonreír pero creo que salió mas como una mueca de dolor.

-"Tengo algo para que me recuerdes"- Selena susurro cuando me dejo de abrazar y metió la mano a la bolsa blanca que tenía en su hombro derecho, de ella saco una pequeña caja azul con un pequeño moño blanco.-"Se que no te gustan los regalos pero toma esto como unos pequeños recordatorios de Matt, mi madre y míos."

Resignada le quite el moño y la cinta adhesiva a la caja en donde encontré dos pequeños pendientes, uno era un micrófono que tenía un pequeño destello rojo y otro era un balón de futbol, representaban el gusto de Selena por cantar y el deporte favorito de Matt.

-"Oh Sel! Son hermosos! Muchas gracias"- Le dije y esta vez no detuve las lagrimas que volvían a salir de mis ojos. Con cuidado guarde los pendientes en mi bolsa de mano en donde tenía mi cel un espejo portátil, mi boleto, mis papeles necesarios y un impermeable muy bien doblado.

-"SI BUENO YA LA TUVISTE MUCHO TIEMPO DEJAME DESPEDIRME DE ELLA!"- Anne grito haciendo que Selene y yo riéramos con tristeza al ver que nuestra Anne no importara que seguiría estando ahí.

Sacudiendo la cabeza por la forma de ser de Anne Selena se alejo de mí para acercarse a su hermano.

Con movimientos muy teatrales Anne se acerco a mí y lanzo sus brazos a mí alrededor, si no la conociera mejor me hubiera sentido enojada de que alguien actuara de esa forma cuando al día siguiente ya no estuviera para que no riéramos al día siguiente, pero sabiendo que todo esto lo hacía para no llorar, para no pensar que ya no nos veríamos hasta dentro de un tiempo…

-"Te quiero montones Bellzie. Siempre pensare en ti cuando vea a alguien caer y tomare tu puesto como editora en el periódico de la escuela… sabes que tienes una familia más aquí aparte de tu hermano Bill y que mi cel siempre esta prendido para ti… nunca dejes de brillar amor"- Me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi para verme la cara y quitarme las lagrimas que aun caían por mis ojos a mi mejillas y después a mi blusa verde.

-"Me tendrás que mandar mails casi diario y así me dirás si ya encontraste al chico misterioso de tus sueños oh solo para decirme que tienes mucho frio y que me extrañas más a mí que Selena o al tonto de Matt"- eso consiguió que los dos mencionados dijeran exclamaciones de indignación y sacar una pequeña risa de mi parte.

-"Sabes que lo hare Ann"- dije y le di un apretón a sus brazos que era donde tenía mis manos.

-"Yo también te tengo algo amor"- Anne dijo y saco una pequeña bolsita blanca.

Con cuidado la abrí y saque un pendiente en forma de zapatillas de ballet, se refería una de las actividades favoritas de Anne, algo que se podía pasar todo el tiempo haciendo si fuera por ella.

-"Te representa perfectamente Ann"- dije mientras lo guardaba.

-"Los tendrás que poner cuando llegues a tu nueva casa se verán hermosos con los otros cinco que ya tienes"- Neleiska dijo mientras se acercaba con el celular en la oreja.-"Bill quiere hablar contigo amor"- me dijo mientras me pasaba el celular.

-"Pequeña ¿estás segura que te quieres ir?"- Bill mi hermano de 33 años me pregunto tan pronto como supo que yo tenia el celular.

-"Si creo que eso es lo mejor"- dije asintiendo la cabeza.

-"Entonces te deseo un viaje placentero y espero que te agrade quedarte con Charlie"- me dijo con voz resignada.

-"Muchas gracias Billy. Salúdame a Mary y a Lilly por favor"- le dije tratando de mantener mi voz fuerte.

-"Eso hare hermosa. Ten cuidado"- me dijo y con eso colgó su teléfono.

Lentamente le regrese el teléfono a Neleiska y ella me dio apretón de manos…

-"Los quiero"- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para ir al avión.

-"Nosotros también"- dijeron las cuatro voces en casi perfecta sintonía.

El vuelo que tomaría duraría siete horas de Tennessee a Seattle, de allí una hora en avioneta para llegar a Port Angeles y una más en carro… la ultima era la que me hacía sentir un tanto aprensiva, Charlie no era muy hablador y yo no sabía de que hablar con el hombre que hace años no veía…

No era que estuviera enojada con Charlie, no todo lo contrario ella se sentía muy agradecida por como él estaba tomando las cosas al fin y al cabo no solo habían sido los abuelos de ella los que habían muerto si no también los padres de Charlie, quien lo estaba tomando muy bien… hasta uno podría llegar a creer que estaba complacido por cómo había resultado todo.

-"Piensa positivamente Bella"- me dije para mí misma mientras cerraba mis ojos para dormir algo en el avión.

Después de lo que se sintieron segundos sentí como una de las azafatas me sacudía cuidadosamente para despertarme.

Encontrar mis dos maletas fue rápido ya que eran de un color chillante, único… cuando me subí a la avioneta en esta vi que empezaba a llover y mis ánimos se bajaron una rayita más.

Cuando llegue a Port Angeles encontré rápidamente a Charlie que se encontraba cerca de la entrada en donde pude observar que la patrulla de Charlie estaba estacionada. Charlie Swan el hermano de mi madre es el jefe de la policía de Forks. Al ver eso me recordó que había conseguido algo de dinero para comprar un auto propio y no tener la vergüenza de andar por la ciudad en la patrulla, eso haría que nadie se moviera….

Camine torpemente hacia él y me recibió con un abrazo de una mano y una mirada curiosa, nadie le había explicado el motivo que hubiera a él como mi guardián y no a mi hermano o a las familias de mis amigas pero no pregunto por lo cual le agradecí mentalmente.

-"Me alegro de verte Bella"- Charlie dijo una vez que estábamos en el auto.-"te ves muy bien, un poco más alta"- dijo viéndome de reojo mientras salía del estacionamiento.

-"Muchas gracias tío"- dije y por primera vez en todo el día la sonrisa no fue tan forzada.

-"¿Cómo se encuentra Bill y su esposa…?. También tiene una hija ¿no?"- me dijo mientras entrabamos a la carretera para Forks.

-"Una hija de tres años se llama Lilly… pues bien a pesar de todo"- le conteste y Charlie se ruborizo un poco, pensando que la pregunta había sido fuera de lugar.

-"Que bien"-

Y durante el resto del viaje fue callado excepto cuando me informo que ya me había inscrito en la escuela bajo su apellido al igual que con ayuda de un amigo suyo y Mary me había conseguido un carro. El gesto llevo una pequeña sonrisa a mi rostro y le agradecí.

-"¿Qué carro es?"- le pregunte curiosa por saber que tanta lata me daría.

-"Bill me mando el dinero para poder pagarlo. Es un Mustang, espero que te agrade."- me dijo nervioso, pensando que no lo aceptaría.

En Tennessee también había tenido un Mustang regaló de mi abuelo por los 16, uno de los pocos regalos que acepte con gracia.

-"Creo que estará perfecto."-dije.

Llegamos pronto a la casa de Charlie, era de dos pisos con un pequeño porche con dos sillas y una mesa. Enfrente de la casa había un Mustang azul modelo 2009 era usado pero desde la primera mirada que le di me enamore de él, era perfecto para mi, sabia como usarlo y cómo funcionaba todo.

Emocionada le di un abrazo a Charlie al salir de la patrulla.

-"Es perfecto. Muchas gracias Charlie" – dije cuando lo solté notando que se había sonrojado al igual que yo por la inesperada acción de afecto.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado Bella"- me dijo apenado mientras se movía para bajar mis maletas de la cajuela.-"Es un tipo de regalo de bienvenida"- explico apresuradamente.

-"Gracias de nuevo Charlie"- le dije mientras me asomaba por las ventanas.

-"Solo deseo que estés de lo más cómoda posible mientras te encuentres aquí"- dijo jalando mis dos maletas hacia la casa.

Me quede unos momentos afuera de la casa observando alrededor de la casa, sentía la lluvia en mi, tenía razón todo era verde, las piedras, troncos, hojas, pasto… sacudiendo la cabeza dije en voz alta. -"Es como estar en un lugar alienígena, me sorprende que la gente no sea verde con tres ojos"

Pero calle en seguida cuando Charlie se asomo por la puerta abierta de la casa.-"¿Vienes Bells?"- me pregunto y mi mano fue enseguida a mi pecho donde sentí una punzada de dolor, había pocas personas que me habían llamado así y la mayoría estaban muertas o yo la deseaba muerta, pero rápidamente aleje la mano si le grite a Charlie que ya iba para haya.

Al entrar a la case me di cuenta que en los años que no había visitado no había cambiado mucho excepto por el sillones de piel que se encontraba en la sala alrededor de la chimenea y tele.

Subí mis maletas con facilidad al segundo piso y entre a la habitación que siempre usaba, daba cara oeste viendo al patio delantero. Tenía el suelo de madrea con las paredes de un azul celeste de tono viejo, con las cortinas amarrillas por el tiempo… todo me recordaba a un tiempo donde la vida no era tan difícil, a un tiempo donde tenía a mi hermano para protegerme. Lo único que había cambiado era la cama que ahora era doble y no sencilla y un nuevo escritorio en donde había una computadora nueva con un model de internet al igual que un teléfono. La computadora la había mandado la familia de Anne cuando se enteraron que me venía para acá, para que pudiera comunicarme con todos de una forma más fácil que el teléfono. La mecedora que había desde que tengo memoria en ese cuarto seguía ahí en la esquina cerca del ropero y la ventana.

Había una puerta cerrada dos baños y la habitación de Charlie en el piso, sabía que la puerta cerrada daba al cuarto que alguna vez usaron mis hermanos y no tenía ninguna intención de abrirlo así que me dedique a desempacar.

De cierta forma me alegraba que Charlie no fuera un entrometido como lo era Mary a la cual estimo como una hermana pero sé que si estuviera en su casa estaría entrando cada minuto para ver cómo estaba, pero aquí podía dejar de poner cara fuerte para los demás dejar de pensar positivamente, dejar que mis pensamientos fueran al rincón oscuro que había evitado durante el último mes. Pare unos segundos el desempacar y mire por la ventana seguía lloviendo y deje un par de lagrimas salir. Pero decidí que todavía no era tiempo de llorar que todavía tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, como en la nueva escuela.

Esta vez estaría sola, seria el bicho raro entre personas que se conocen desde el estomago de sus padres, todos se habían criado juntos, aparte de que ella estaba acostumbrada a grupos grandes, aquí solo había trescientos cincuenta y ocho personas contándome a mi misma.

Tal vez si fuera alguien que resaltara más, si fuera más como Anne o como Selena seria mejor, ellas sabían bailar y jugar cosas sin caerse, lo único que yo podía hacer eran sus dibujos basados en sus sueños y jugar futbol sin caerse o lastimar a alguien, caminar era un peligro no solo para mí sino también para los demás.

Termine de guardar mi ropa en el viejo ropero que había y tome mis neceseres para darme un baño después de horas de viaje. Al terminar mi baño me inspeccione en el espejo, a quien quería engañar, mi piel era transparente, no me ayudaría a encajar en la escuela, resaltaría demasiado, tal vez en ciertos lugares se vería mi piel linda pero en Forks solo se vería enferma…

Quien sabe que pasaría, si podía entablar conversación con los Scobovïtch y los McKenzie era porque los conocía desde hace tiempo, porque ellas también eran diferentes, no podíamos entablar conversaciones con las otras personas. Tal vez era por como veíamos las cosas a diferencia de los demás. Seguramente nuestra cabeza era diferente a la de los demás, al menos sabíamos que reaccionábamos diferente en ciertas situaciones.

No logre dormir esa noche bien, incluso con el jet lag y mis ojos hinchados por las lagrimas de cocodrilo que deje salir, la lluvia era mas potente y se pegaba contra el techo y vidrio haciendo un molesto sonido. Trate de apagarlo con la colcha azul que había traído con migo, cuando esto no funciono me puse la almohada encima de la cabeza, pero todo intento fue en vano hasta después de la medianoche cuando la lluvia se había vuelto en finas gotas.

Al día siguiente lo único que se podía observar por la ventana fue una neblina, haciéndome sentir claustrofóbica. Cambiándome en silencio me vi la mano vacía en donde acostumbraba a llevar mi pulsera de pendientes, recordándome que aun no ponía mis nuevos dijes. Los saque de mi bolsa y los deje encima de mi almohada, en seguida abrí mi joyero en donde estaban los anillos de mis abuelos al igual que un collar de mi madre y mi pulsera. Con mucho cuidado metí los nuevos pendientes, haciendo que ahora tuviera una pulsera de ocho dijes. Un balón de americano representando a mi hermano, un perro para mi abuela, un libro para mi abuelo, un zapato para Bill, un lápiz para representarme y los tres que me dieron ayer.

Con un suspiro largo agarre mi mochila y baje para encontrar a Charlie poniendo huevos con tocinos en dos platos. Con una sonrisa le agradecí y los dos nos pusimos a comer en silencio. Antes de irse a la comisaria me deseo suerte en mi primer día de escuela y me recordó que ahora estaba bajo su apellido. Yo asentí con la cabeza para demostrar que lo había escuchado y dándome un beso en el cabello se fue poniéndose la pistola en cinturón. Observe la planta baja con más detenimiento. Las sillas no coordinaban y la mesa era vieja y redonda. La cocina era de un color amarrillo con los gabinetes con flores en las puertas que mi madre había pintado unas vacaciones que visitaba a su hermano. En la sala donde se encontraba la chimenea estaba repleto de fotos de la familia en donde salían mis hermanos, mis abuelos, mi madre, incluso una que otra con migo en donde salía con las chicas… al parecer Charlie estaba resignado a la perdida de las personas… en el centro había una foto de mi madre cargándome en una cama de hospital rodeada por mis abuelos, padres, Bill y Emmett.

El dolor y la incomodidad que había sentido desde que había llegado Port Angeles regreso y tratando de evitar un derrame de lágrimas tome rápido mi mochila de la silla y las llaves que se encontraban en una mesa cerca de la puerta. El auto arranco suavemente y rápido pero sin exceder el limite de velocidad me puse en marcha para buscar la escuela. No fue tan difícil de encontrar la escuela, el edificio como todo lo demás en el pueblo estaba en la carretera, tenía un letrero que decía que esta era la preparatoria Forks, era un conjunto de edificios con ladrillos rojos, haciéndome recordar en conjunto de departamentos.

Cuando entre en el estacionamiento me di cuenta que incluso esto estaba lleno de verde con sus árboles por todas partes y de nuevo sentí una oleada de añoranza no habría dos chicas esperándome en la entrada del salón de literatura, no había nada que me recordara a casa y por unos segundos no sabía si eso era bueno o no. Sin más preámbulos me puse el impermeable para cubrirme de las gotas heladas que habían empezada a caer de nuevo y salí para dirigirme al edificio que decía "oficina principal".

El lugar estaba calientito y tenía luz que no me esperaba. El lugar no era muy grande tenía un par de sillas acolchonadas el piso estaba tapizado por un alfombra gris y en frente de la puerta se encontraba un escritorio con una vieja computadora y una mujer con playera morada que tecleaba en ella.

Tentadoramente me acerque al escritorio y con voz tímida me hice notar.-"Eh.. Perdone…"- dije y la mujer subió la vista de la computadora, sus cabellos pelirrojos se le movieron y pude ver sus pequeños ojos detrás de lentes de botella.

-"¿En que puedo ayudarte?"- me dijo con tono amable.

-"Mi nombre es Isabella M…Swan"- dije recordando el cambio de apellido. De inmediato su cara se lleno de reconocimiento. Al parecer me parecía lo suficiente a mi madre y Charlie como para que se creyeran la historia de que era la hija adoptada del jefe de policía. Y por la reacción de la mujer me habían estado esperando.

-"Por supuesto"- dijo. Se puso a buscar entre los papeles que tenía cerca del teclado hasta que encontró un par de hojas que junto y volvió la vista hacia a mi.- "Estos papeles son tu horario de clases, un mapa de la escuela y un papel que tienen que firmar todos tus maestros."- me informo mientras me indicaba que papel era cual.

Me explico cual era el mejor camino para legar a mis clases y también algunas normas que tenían los profesores. Con una pequeña sonrisa le agradecí y cuando me salía me deseo buena suerte y dijo que esperaba que me agradara Forks.

Aun no había muchos carros por lo que aproveche el tiempo y corrí al calor de mi carro en done estudie el mapa y mi horario queriendo evitar verme aun más tonta sacando a cada rato el mapa y averiguar que clases tenia.

Cuando me sentí un poco más segura de mi levante la vista para poder descubrir que ya había llegado la mayoría de los carros. Era desconcertante no ver carros nuevos como lo había hecho en la escuela privada en Tennessee, mi carro junto con un flameante Volvo plateado eran de los más nuevos que se encontraban estacionados. Guarde los papeles me puse mi mochila y pensando tan positivamente como podía en estos momentos salí del carro.

Me encamine hacia la acera llena de jóvenes en donde me di cuenta que mi chamarra y impermeable hacían que la gente me volteara a ver y maldije el momento en que Selene me convenció de ir a Nashville para ir a comprar la ropa. Me puse la cachucha para que ninguna de las personas que volteaban a verme no pudiera verme la cara y camine más rápido hacia el edificio que tenía pintado de negro un enorme tres. Levante la mano para abrir la puerta y me di cuenta que me temblaba, tome un par de respiraciones profundas y entre al mismo tiempo que otras dos personas. Note que la mayoría de las personas dejaban sus chamarras colgadas en perchas que se encontraban a la izquierda de la puerta. Sin tratar de llamar la atención imite a las personas y sacando la hoja que supuestamente el maestro tenía que firmar para comprobar mi asistencia.

El profesor de esa clase se llamaba Mr. Mason un señor alto con entradas en el pelo, sin darme una mirada de más me firmo el papel rosado y me mando a un asiento en la parte trasera del salón. Sonrojada al ver que las cabezas me seguían al caminar me apresure a sentarme.

Para evitar ver los ojos curiosos de mi nuevos compañeros me fije en la hoja que había en el pupitre, eran los autores que íbamos a discutir ese año, Shakespeare, Bontë y muchos otros que ya había tenido el placer de leer y me sentí aliviada por haber traído mis viejos trabajos de literatura. Durante la clase en donde el profesor explicaba el motivo detrás del porque escogió los títulos decidí sacar discretamente el teléfono para darme cuenta que tenía varios mensajes nuevos la mayoría de Selene y Anne y uno que otro de Matt y de mi hermano. Era sorprendente lo rápidos que eran en asumir que algo malo me había sucedido, sacudiendo la cabeza discretamente empecé a contestarlos. No pude evitar pero saltar cuando el timbre sonó y se escucho el arrastrar de las sillas. Me levante lentamente agarrando la mochila pero me bloqueada por un niño alto, flacucho, cara llena de acné y pelo negro grasiento.

-"¿Eres Isabella Swan?"- me pregunto, su voz con un tono nasal pero amable, me recordó a los chicos del club de ajedrez.

Yo afirme la cabeza lentamente.-"Prefiero que me llamen Bella"- le informe la voz me salió tímida. Pero no importo las personas que seguían en el salón voltearon a mirarme y puede sentir como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza y me sonrojaba.

-"Necesitas ayuda para llegar a tu próxima clase?"-me pregunto pero no me dio tiempo de contestar.-"¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?"- me dijo atropelladamente.

Tuve que sacar el horario al parecer haberlo estudiado un par de minutos no me había servido mucho.-"Es trigonometría con el profesor Vaner"- le dije.

-"Eso es en el edificio 5 yo voy al cuatro te puedo enseñar con mucho gusto el camino. Me llamo Eric".- me dijo después de unos segundos y me dio la mano la cual estreche rápidamente.

Mientras salíamos del salón nos pusimos nuestras chamarras y sentí como su la gente se cerrara a mi alrededor o tal vez ya me había quedado paranoica… Eric intentaba entablar conversación pero yo no me vi muy cómoda así que después de unos intentos en vano seso.

Cuando llegamos a su parada me sostuvo el brazo y con una voz llena de esperanza me volteo a ver.-"Espero tener más clases contigo"- y con eso se metió a su edificio.

Sin poder entender bien lo que acaba de pasar me seguí por el sendero hasta llegar a un edificio con el número cinco. Camine al fondo del pasillo del primer piso y entre para encontrar a personas uno o dos años más grandes que yo. Camine los más discretamente que podía hacia el profesor que puso una mano para que dejara en ella el papel que debería de firmar.

-"Eh profesor no por molestar… pero si estoy en la clase correcta verdad?"- le pregunte y el levantando la cabeza del papel me sonrió y me afirmo.

-"Si al parecer sus maestros de la otra escuela pidieron que estuviera en la clase avanzada de trigonometría Miss Swan. Haga favor de introducirse."- Con eso me devolvió el papel ahora firmado y me enseño un lugar a la mitad del salón entre una chava güera y un chavo con el pelo color cobre.

Cuando el profesor me dio la palabra balbuceé, sonroje y tropecé en solo un par de minutos haciendo que más personas me pusieran atención. Mortificada me moví a mi lugar, la chava me volteó a ver y al ver sus ojos, di un brinco… esto no debería de pasar, había venido a Forks para escapar de ellos, no para encontrarme a otros… no era justo, se supone que debería de empezar de nuevo aquí… pero recordé el color de los ojos, no eran rojos, ni anaranjados, eran dorados, eso debería de significar algo ¿no? Pude escuchar como a mi otro lado, el lado donde estaba el chavo con el pelo de color cobre se movía y podía sentir su miraditas fugases. Eso me incomodo más que nada, me incomodo más que las miradas de mis otros compañeros, más que el conocimiento de lo que eran.

No, no debía de haber una equivocación en esto, simplemente una ilusión óptica por extrañar a Peter y Charlotte, si eso debería de ser… Trate de moverme lo menos posible al igual que el pelo lo deje caer a mi cara de ambos lados para cubrirme de las dos personas que se encontraban a mi lado. Al toque de clases espere a que las dos personas se fueran lo cual fue más rápido de lo que normalmente salen dos personas de un aula, estaba demasiado choqueada como para salir de mi asiento, pero reaccione cuando una dulce voz de mujer dijo mi nombre por atrás de mi.

-"Isabella Swan?"- era una chava no más alta que yo con el pelo castaño claro y ojos color café oscuro.-"Me llamo Angela y vi que no salías del…"

-"Bella"- la interrumpí sonriendo un poco para mostrarle que no estaba enojada.- "Es que me temo que no se qué clase tengo después y estaba viendo si podía recordar"- mentí entre dientes esperando que me creyera.

-"Oh y tuviste alguna suerte?"- Angela me pregunto curiosa.

-"Pues ya que lo mencionas, si… es Historia en el edificio seis"- dije después de hacer un repaso mental en mi horario.

-"¿te incomoda si te acompaño? Yo también voy a esa clase"- me dijo mientras tomaba del piso su mochila.

-"Para nada, mientras no te moleste que no hable mucho"- conteste con una pequeña sonrisa formada.

-"No de echo prefiero a las personas calladas que personas como Jessica Stanley"- me dijo mientras nos movíamos por nuestras ahora secas chamarras. Por suerte ya había dejado de llover, para cuando salimos del pequeño y acogedor salón.

Y cumpliendo su promesa Angela no me pregunto nada excepto si ya había conocido a alguien, a lo cual le conté de Eric.

-"Es un chico muy dulce pero hay veces que las hormonas le ganan"- lo comento con la voz de una hermana mayor divirtiéndose de las formas de ser de un hermano pequeño.

Cuando llegamos al salón fueron de las primeras excepto una mujer que parecía más pixie o duendecillo que persona real pero por alguna extraña razón me dieron escalofríos al momento en que pase a su lado.

-"Angela quien es la otra persona en el salón?"- pregunte bajito pero algún motivo sabia que me escucharía.

-"Su nombre es Alice Cullen. Es la hija del mejor doctor en la ciudad, hermana de la chava que se sentó a tu derecha, y novia del chico con pelo de color cobre…"- Angela me susurro mientras ella se sentaba en su lugar.

-"Gracias Angela"-le dije mientras me sentaba también.

Aun no tenía ganas de conseguir platica, añoraba a mis viejas amigas como si hubieras estado separados por más tiempo que un día, quería tener a Peter y Charlotte a mi lado y sobre todo quería tener el sentimiento de que mi hermano se encontraba de alguna forma cerca de mi aunque fuera en forma de tumba….

Sabía que me movía pero no registre que era lo que mis acciones significaban, era como si actuara automáticamente, cuando de alguna forma regrese de mis pensamientos me di cuenta que había sacado mi cuaderno de dibujos al igual que mis colores, al parecer mi mente quería terminar el dibujo que había empezado hace un par de días. Lo abrí y admiro mis dibujos, eran representaciones de cosas o personas que yo amaba, la primera era una copia de una vieja foto que había encontrado, era yo en la espalda de mi hermano, las diferencias eran sorprendentes, excepto en la forma de sonrisa, a ambos se le hacían hoyuelos en los cachetes. La siguiente era un dibujo de Bill con su esposa embarazada, no era uno de mis mejores dibujos, y así variaban los dibujos desde personas, cosas y lugares, es uno de mis objetos más queridos…

El último era una casa de tres pisos, toda blanca. Tenía un jardín bien cuidado, lleno de flores, el porche de la casa era amplio con tres escalones… el piso de una madrea pulida. Y por alguna extraña razón había soñada con ella, sabía que había visto personas dentro de la casa pero no sabía quiénes eran o que significaban para mí.

Sin más rodeos saque mis colores y termine la casa al igual que el jardín, por algún extraño motivo termine dibujando un Jeep verde en frente de la casa, y por algún motivo este no arruino el dibujo simplemente le dio más vida.

Estaba tan entretenida en mi dibujo que salte al momento del toque para la hora de comida.

-"Vienes Bella?"- Angela me pregunto mientras trataba de evitar reír.

-"Oh ríe lo que quieres. Y si, si voy"- dije mientras sacudía la cabeza.-"Solo déjame guardar mis cosas"

-"Claro. Te espero."- me dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

Mientras guardaba mis cosas pude ver como Alice Cullen me volteaba a ver mientras guardaba sus cosas, esta vez no cabía duda era como Charlotte y Peter, como lo que vi convertirse Zacari… era tan simple poder gritar en estos momentos y decirle a las pocas personas presentes en el salón que era en verdad, pero sus ojos- el color de sus ojos- me tranquilizo, nunca antes había visto algo así… cada vez que pensaba en gritar podía ver como su cuerpo se ponía rígido y movía la cabeza ligeramente, después me echaba una mirada y continuaba acomodando sus cosas. Esto sucedió tres veces antes de que me decidiera ver como interactuaban con humanos, claro los más que pudieran teniendo en cuenta los instintos de humanos…

Tomando un profundo respiro me pare rápidamente haciendo que me agarra del asiento para evitar caer por mi torpeza cuando lo sentí, una visión… necesito hacer todo lo posible para no verla, si por algún motivo me invadía la visión, todo mundo sabría que hay algo diferente en mí, con gran esfuerzo la detuve, parpadee un par de veces y me erguí.-"Vamos Angela"- dije suavemente mientras ignoraba el dolor de cabeza que me estaba ocasionando.

Tentativamente Angela se paro y me dio un vistazo.-"¿te encuentras bien? Vi que perdiste el balance."- me checo rápidamente y sacudiendo la cabeza se puso a caminar a lo que supongo era la cafetería.

-"si solo mi torpeza atacando"- le comente mientras sonreía un poco.

-"Si tu lo dices"- la escuche murmurar para sí misma mientras abría las puertas de la cafetería.

Y por segunda vez del día pude sentir otra o tal vez la misma visión atacar mi mente y con un poco más de fuerza la detuve y el dolor de cabeza aumento haciendo que mis rodillas se doblaran, pero no toque el piso ya que dos manos me tomaron de mis muñecas. Al subir la cabeza pude ver a Mike viéndome preocupado.-"Gracias. Estoy bien"- le dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

-"¿siempre eres así?"- Angela pregunto a mi lado, su voz tenía un tono de preocupación pero también encontraba lo gracioso del asunto.

-"La mayoría de las veces"- le dije una vez que tenía el equilibrio y había hecho que Mike soltara mis muñecas.

-"Que horrible es ser tu Bells"- me dijo bromeando un tanto insegura.

-"No tienes idea"- dije en voz baja, mi voz un tanto ronca tratando de evitar que el dolor fuera presente y rápidamente le sonreí.-"Uno se termina acostumbrando a la torpeza y al piso… y me agrada el nuevo apodo"- le dije sincera pero forzada.

-"Bueno no te tendrás que preocupar más ya que tu caballero en armadura ya está aquí"- Mike dijo enfrente de mí. No pude evitar pero reír.

-"Vamos a la mesa"- Angela dijo tomando mi mano como una madre se la toma a su hijo en un centro comercial.

-"Que graciosa eres"- dije dándole gracias mentalmente dudando de mi capacidad de caminar sin ayuda alguna.

Cuando llegamos Mike y Angela me presentaron a las personas en la mesa, estaba Jesica, Lauren, Tyler, Ben y Eric.

Cuando me senté esperaron unos minutos antes de preguntarme porque había decidió venir a la triste ciudad de Forks… les di la respuesta más fácil, les recordé que Charlie era mi padre adoptivo…

Cuando su curiosidad tranquilizo un poco regresaron a sus conversaciones individuales y para mi desgracia sentí otro ataque de la visión, si esto seguía el dolor y la visión ganaría.

-"¿No vas a comer nada?"- Jesica creo me pregunto al ver que no me paraba a formarme por comida.

-"No tengo mucha hambre."- le dije sinceramente.

Sin querer entrometerme en conversaciones ya iniciadas mire alrededor de la cafetería.

La mayoría de las personas me daban miradas sin ocultarlo y eso me ponía nerviosa, se supone que debería pasar inadvertida no ser el centro de atención pensé molesta, al mismo tiempo que sentí que algo me calmaba, no solo la molestia pero un poco del dolor se desvanecieron.

Cuando iba a regresar a observar a mis acompañantes de mesa fue cuando los vi. Eran 5 personas tres ya conocía, la cuarta sentía algo familiar de ella y la quinta me observaba.

Moví un poco mi silla cerca de Jesica, ya que esta tenía la cara de saber todo lo que sucede en este pueblo.-"Hey Jesica ¿cómo se llaman los Cullen?"- le pregunte una vez que reconocí a Alice.

Jesica me volteo a ver diciendo de alguna forma que era tonta por no saber los nombres.-"La de pelo negro es Alice Cullen, el chico a su derecha el de pelo color cobre es su novio Edward Mason, la güera es Rosalie Hale, y su novio Emmett"- me dijo y si continuó hablando no le puse atención ya que mi mente se bloqueo al momento que escucho el nombre de la cuarta persona. Era imposible, esto no podía estar pasando, las coincidencias existen, más de una persona se pueden llamar de la misma forma, más de una persona puede tener el mismo ancho de espalda… mi mente estaba alucinando bajo tanta presión por las visiones, me dije a mi misma una y otra vez.

-"Estas bien Bells?"- escuche la voz de Angela no muy lejos de mi pero su voz era débil a mis oídos que se enfocaban y desenfocaban en la mesa de los Cullen. El dolor de cabeza aumento al igual que el dolor del hoyo donde estaba mi corazón el cual estaba latiendo demasiado deprisa.

-"No."- murmuré mientras me paraba tambaleándome de la silla de plástico en que estaba sentada.-"Necesito salir de aquí"- dije mientras caminaba a ciegas a fuera de la cafetería sabiendo bien que las miradas curiosas y preocupadas de distintas personas me seguían.

Estaba en el estacionamiento cuando me tambalee y por segunda vez en el día sentí unas manos sosteniéndome de la cadera. –"¿Estás bien?"- una voz con un poco de asentó en ella y suave como un par de campanas me pregunto.

"Que ridícula pregunta"- pensé y antes de que pudiera expresarlo en voz alta las visiones que había estado evitando en los últimos minutos entraron mientras en otras partes de mi cerebro se seguían poniendo nerviosa por las coincidencias- si solo eran eso- y la otra en como estas nuevas manos se sentían tan bien en mi cadera.

_-"TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLA!"- escuche a Zacari antes de verle la cara, sus ojos rojos y su posición de cuerpo irradiaban furia._

_-"Se que lo tienes que hacer. Pero no podemos ir causando destrucción por todas partes."- un hombre de piel obscura le dije lentamente, una mujer de pelo rojo afirmo lo que el hombre dijo asintiendo la cabeza._

_-"NO ME IMPORTA. Una vez se pudo ir pero ahora que sabemos que los hijos de la chingada no están con ella… puedo reclamar el cuerpo y sangre que por derecho son míos"-Zacari gruño mientras pegaba un puño contra la pared._

_Estaba en un lugar oscuro solo había cuatro sillas, una de ellas tirada, y una mesa, se podía ver un pequeño rayo de luz a través de una cortinas _

_-"Si vamos con tu plan los Volturi nos encontraran antes de que tú puedas probar esa suculenta sangre de nuevo"- la mujer de pelo rojo dijo, su tono bajo pero al mismo tiempo feroz. No solo lo que dijo si no como lo dijo me mandaron escalofríos._

_-"Los Volturi se pueden ir a la mierda por todo lo que yo doy"- Zacari dijo con un tono de voz grave._

_-"No seas estúpido Zacarias."- un hombre dijo mientras salía de las sombras este tenía el pelo güero y rasgos bruscos.-"Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para no involucrar a los Volturi y terminar con este juego"- una sonrisa se formo lentamente en sus labios.-"Los dos probaremos la sangre que nos negaron esos entrometidos."_

_Sus palabras causaron que Zacari gruñera, el hombre respondió con un gruñido mas feroz que hiso que Zacarí se calmara pero no evito que lo maldijera, esta acción causo que la chica pelirroja le gruñera en advertencia _

La imagen rápidamente cambio era una casa más brillantes tenía más muebles y una pareja que rápidamente identifique como Peter y Charlotte estaban sentados en un sillón de piel negro. Sabía que esa casa no era de ellos y que de alguna forma la habían "pedido" prestada.

_-"¿Estas seguro Pet?"-Charlotte pregunto mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo._

_-"No puedo dudar en esto, ellos saben que ya no estamos con ellas pero al igual que nosotros no sabemos donde está. No eh podido contactar a ninguna de las chicas… tendremos que ir primero por ellas antes de buscar a Bellzie"-Peter dijo analizando la situación._

_-"Pero y ¿si llegamos tarde? ¿Cómo se defenderá de dos vampiros vengativos y otros dos que quieren jugar"- Charlotte no encontraba alivio en sus palabras, se paro del sofá y empezó a caminar._

_-"Tenemos que llegar antes que ellos. No solo su vida si no también la de las otras dos están en peligro Char. Nosotros estamos en peligro, solo que su primera opción es ir por la más frágil"- Peter explico mientras sus ojos seguían los movimientos de Charlotte.-"Tu sabes tan bien como ellos que eso sería lo más racional de hacer"_

_-"Que lo entienda no significa que lo tenga que aceptar"- Charlotte le recordó mientras se sentaba en el piso._

_-"No supongo que no… recemos por que no le pase nada"- Peter dijo mientras el cuarto se volvía obscuro._

La imagen volvía a cambiar pero a diferencia de las otras dos, esta no tenia figuras definidas, tenia colores tenia uno que otro sonido… era imposible de entender, había luz después había gruñidos, voces… cosas imposibles de darle sentido a la visión en estos momentos. Esta fue fugaz, fue como si fuera posible que no pasara lo que sucedía en ella.

Sentí como regresaba al presente, y como las manos seguían sosteniéndome. Trate de asimilar todo lo que acababa de ver y sucedería dentro de poco. Por un lado no pude sentirme feliz de que vería a Peter y Charlotte y a Anne y Selene. Aunque a Anne y Selene las acaba de ver ayer se sentían siglos desde que las veía, y con Peter y Charlotte su ausencia se sentía más presente, eran dos años desde la última vez que los vi… ese último pensamiento me hiso recordó lo que la primera visión significaba… eso no tenía sentido, era su culpa que mis abuelos hubieran muerto, pero si apenas se habían enterado que estábamos desprotegidas y solas, ¿por que actuar hasta ahora?.

"Oh diantres… me buscaran, me encontraran. No, no, no dejes que me toquen, no me deben de encontrar… se supone que no me encuentren. No, no vienen por mi"- dije mientras me aferraba al cuerpo que me sostenía.

Sentí una como me tranquilizaba pero después de segundos mi pánico regreso, mis amigas estarán en peligro, mi tío está en peligro.-"No no puedo tranquilizarme, me encontraran… mataran a todos."- murmure sin saber que lo hacía de cierta forma en voz alta.

-"Sh tranquila. No le pasara nada a nadie lo prometo. Nadie te encontrara si no lo deseas"- la voz que me había preguntado si me encontraba bien pero esta vez sonaba forzada y un poco entrecortada.

El pánico aumentaba pero de pronto me sentí segura y tranquila, esta vez el sentimiento no me dejo como la otra vez. Confundida mire hacia la persona que sostenía como si fuera mi protección.

No sabía su nombre, su físico me hacía pensar en Peter y sus ojos me decían que le estaba dando problemas y que era un Cullen.- "Muchas gracias"- le dije mientras me separaba lo más que mis brazos me dejaban. Pude ver como tomaba una respiración profunda tras otra.

-"Fue mi placer Isabella."- dijo sonriendo un poco, con cuidado de no mostrarme sus dientes.

-"Bella"- le dije suavemente mientras trataba de soltarme.-"Em… uh perdón pero creo que no se tu nombre"- le dije sonrojándome un poco.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco enseñando su sorpresa al escuchar eso.-"Es Jasper Hale."- me dijo mientras se alejaba un poco más de mi, pero no soltaba lo que ahora eran mis manos.

-"Oh um bueno Jasper Hale te importaría ¿si me sueltas?"- le pregunte tentativamente.

-"¿Eh?"- dijo y yo mire a sus manos que aun sostenían de alguna forma supe que si el aun tuviera sangre por sus venas se hubiera sonrojado más o igual que yo normalmente me pongo.-"Perdón"- dijo, el tono apenada presente en la voz.

-"No importa"- le dije sonriendo una vez que el me soltó las manos. Abrí la boca para preguntarle algo pero negué con la cabeza me voltee para caminar a Biología antes de que tocara la segunda campana.

Antes de entrar al edificio que se encontraba relativamente cerca de donde nos encontrábamos me pare en seco. Por alguna razón me dieron gansa de decirle algo. –"Agradécele a Alice por mi por favor"- le dije sin tener mucho sentido para mi mientras subía lentamente mis hombros y los bajaba.

-"Eso hare."- me dijo susurrando los suficiente para que yo lo escuchara.

-"¡Perfecto!"- dije mandándole una sonrisa y dando brinquitos llegue a mi salón un minuto antes de que tocaran.

Al entrar descubrí que Mike y Angela se encontraban en la misma clase, también Edward Mason, teniendo el único lugar posible de usar en el salón resignada.

Acaso era mi destino estar relacionada con vampiros de una u otra forma. Camine lentamente al escritorio del profesor y le entregue mi papel de asistencia.

-"Bienvenida a mi clase de Biología Mis Swan. Espero que aprenda muchas cosas"- el profesor me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me regresaba el papel.

Subí la mirada y volví a ver con quien me sentaría. –"Oh estoy más que segura que aprenderé algo en este salón de clases"- le dije mientras me movía al lugar que ocuparía por lo que quedaba del año.

Antes de sentarme me tropecé con la mochila de que estaba fuera de lugar y sentí una viento pasar por mí. Pude ver como Edward se erguía en su asiento al igual que se distanciaba de donde estaba.

-"Bueno si eso no se siente como una bienvenida al salón no se que más lo hará"- dije mientras me sentaba.

-"Si soy todo un experto en dar la bienvenida"- escuche a Edward murmurar o tal vez solo me lo imagine mientras lo observaba de reojo.

No pude evitar pero poner los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba mi cuaderno de dibujo y mi carpeta. Sin pensarlo tome dos plumas de color y empecé un nuevo dibujo. Y como todo el día no puse atención a la clase al darme cuenta que de alguna forma ya sabía el tema. El profesor trato tres veces en cacharme o tal vez solo quería medir mi nivel, pero siempre supe la respuesta después de que le pedía que repitiera la pregunta.

Por otro lado pude saber que sentir y ver como Edward a mi lado perdía el control sobre su sed. Por segundo podía imágenes de cómo decapitaba a medio salón. Cuando eso sucedía no pude evitar el escalofrío que pasaba por mi cuerpo.

Al momento en que la campana anuncio que clase termino Edward guardo sus cosas y salió del salón más rápido de lo que humanamente debería ser aceptado… nunca había visto a alguien actuar así, sé que mi sangre es tentadora, pero nunca habían reaccionado así, claro también uno tiene que pensar que los vampiros que conozco claramente no se pueden comparar con Cullen, por el amor de Dios el "padre" de ellos es un doctor, viven en familia…

Ese pensamiento me llevo a pensar al otro chico Cullen, si eh llegado a la conclusión que solo es una simple coincidencia, Emmett podía ser un nombre muy común, o simplemente a los padres Emmett lo que sea leyeron el mismo libro que contenía nombre para bebes… es la mejor solución que una chica que ah sentido la pérdida de su hermano desde una semana antes que sucediera puede llegar. No es posible quejarse… porque si ese hombre de espalda ancha que queda perfecto con la descripción de mi hermano es MI hermano entonces quisiera poder golpearlo por no decir nada… es una desgracia realmente- no poder golpearlo-…será que ya no me quiere, o que no quiere tener algo que ver conmigo ahora que tiene una familia no tan disfuncional y tiene a "su" Rosalie….

Mientras caminaba al edificio que era obviamente el gimnasio. Me sentía nerviosa al pensar en educación física, mi torpeza no solo era peligrosa para mí, también para los demás. Por suerte el entrenador Clap solo me pidió que me cambiara en el uniforme y observara los cuatro partidos de voleibol, mientras jugaban los demás no puede evitar pero sentir de nuevo nostalgia al imaginarme a Selene jugar.

No pude evitar pero sentir alivio al momento en que el día a cabo, no llovía pero el frio estaba presente, abrazando mi chamarra y frotando mis manos para mantenerlas caliente camine hacia la oficina, despidiéndome de lejos de Angela, Mike y Eric. Al entrar a la oficina encontré a Edward hablando galantemente con la secretaria, su voz era suave y dispuesta a conseguir lo que quería. Cuando puse atención supe que quería cambiar de clase Biología por Química, la secretaria, aunque parecía derretirse a la voz, decía que aunque le gustaría cambiar de clase no se podía porque estaba lleno. Edward entonces pidió tener esa hora libre, pero de nuevo la secretaria salió con una escusa. No pude evitar pero sentirme enojada y triste al escuchar que no quería estar en un salón sola conmigo por más que supiera que era por bien y por la de otros. Edward abrió su boca pero no hablo y se puso rígido cuando la puerta se abrió.

-"¿Algún problema bro?"- la voz era tan parecida pero al mismo tan distinta que no pude evitar erguirme e ir contra todas mis ganas de voltear y encontrarme con su cara.

-"Si Em solo quería checar algo con mi horario"- Edward dijo dándome una rápida mirada, dándome la oportunidad de ver sus ojos negros.

-"Bien si eso ya está arreglado Alice te busca y ya quiero irme"- Emmett dijo no moviéndose ni un solo milímetro de la puerta.

-"Claro, claro Emmett. Muchas Gracias por su ayuda"- le dijo a la secretaria mientras sus cejas se subían en formando una pregunta al comportamiento de Emmett.

Sin más palabras los dos se fueron de la pequeña y acogedora oficina, dejándonos a la secretaria de pelos naranjas y a mí viendo donde habían estado segundos antes.

-"Traigo los papeles que me pidió que le diera al final del día"- le dije mientras caminaba al frente del escritorio.

-"Claro, muchas gracias."- dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza.-"¿Cómo te fue?"- me pregunto su voz me recordó a una madre mientras recibía a sus hijos después de un día de clases.

-"Bien"- mentí entre dientes mientras me movía para salir de aquel lugar en donde habían pasado tantas cosas que no entendía.

Llegue rápidamente a mi carro sin tener problemas y maneje a mi nuevo hogar mientras trataba de no llorar al momento en que todos los sucesos me pegaron.

Y en estos momentos no quería más que poder llegar a los brazos de mis madres o de mi abuela y quejarme de las injusticias que era la vida. Trate de no pensar en que mi hermano me había remplazado. Evite gritar por saber que ahora no solo yo y las demás están en peligro pero también Charlie. Y por ultimo sentí una oleada de calma que hiso que mis hombros sacudieran con el llanto suprimido mientras estacionaba el auto y salía de la casa.

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto y tire mi mochila, llaves y teléfono en algún lugar y para finalizar me tire yo misma a la cama la cual llene de mis saladas lágrimas…

Y mi último pensamiento antes de caer en el abismo negro fue una cara angular con pelo ondulado güero y ojos color miel.


	2. el futuro no tiene respuestas siempre

**JA no se cuantas veces eh cambiado esta historia… per0 estaba vez la tengo más consiente que otras veces y ahora si se que estoy haciendo con la idea… bien se que muchas personas están confundidas con el capitulo anterior y si lo están mi propósito esta cumplido… bien por el título de la historia ustedes saben que Bella es la hermana humana de Emmett pero aquí solo un par de personas lo sabrán por lo tanto… Emmett fue el último en ser cambiado, pero no tiene tan mal control y por eso está entre humanos, en toda su historia solo ah tomado de dos personas que eran sus tuas cantantes… los personajes son un poco diferentes que en los libros (o películas) espero que les agrade mi Twilight creado y perdón por la nota de autor tan larga…**

**Cierto ni los personajes ni una que otra extraña referencia que encuentren y puedan identificar es mía… los personaje y mundo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer….**

**bien cada vez que utilizo **_este tipo de letra_** significa que lo que sucede no es en lugar en donde el personaje esta o bien es un mensaje o hablan por telefono**

**

* * *

**

Alice

Lo podía ver todo. Mi familia por fin estaría completa! No pude evitar dar saltitos alrededor de mi amado closet como habitación mientras elegía mi ropa para el nuevo día de clases.

Sería lento pero las piezas se juntarían y el rompecabezas que era había sido mí visión hace tanto años.

Pensando en que necesitaría un poco de ayuda para convencer a Jasper llame a Edward que se encontraba abajo tocando su piano. En menos de segundos sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y como movimiento instantáneo me recargue contra su pecho.

-"¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy amor?"- Edward murmuro antes de besar mi cuello.

-"Todo será perfecto Edward!"- le dije sintiéndome otra vez la felicidad.

-"¿Qué será perfecto Al?"- me pregunto y en vez de decirle le enseñe la visión que acaba de tener.

Isabella estaba en nuestra casa, sus movimientos solo tenían la certeza que alguien tiene cuando se siente segura. Jasper no estaba muy lejos de ella siempre mantenía una clase de contacto físico con ella. Rosalie aunque un poco separada de ellos tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras hablaba con Emmett que mantenía la vista fija en Jasper. Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el banco del piano y una melodía dulce y feliz se tocaba en este.

_Jasper parecía decirle algo a Isabella que negó su cabeza haciéndolo reír. Isabella se movía para verlo y el agachaba la cabeza recargar su frente contra la de ella dándole un pequeño beso en la boca._

_-"Hey nada de eso ahora"- Emmett gritaba interrumpiendo a Rosalie haciendo que esta sacudiera la cabeza._

_-"Oh Emmett déjalos en paz"-decía yo sin voltearme de los dedos de Edward._

_-"Alice, si Emmett quiere actuar como la edad mental que tiene yo lo dejaría ser"- Isabella decía mientras llevaba de la mano a Jasper al sofá que estaba vacío y sin mucha vacilación se sentaba en las piernas de Jasper._

_La cara de Emmett era una combinación de confusión y enojo que hiso que Bella empezara a taparse la boca para que Emmett no se diera cuenta de que se reía de él._

_-"No estás siendo justa con él Bella. Si quieres que lo dejemos actuar su edad deberías de hablarle de forma que entienda"- Edward decía haciéndola dejar un par de risitas salir de su boca._

_-"Deberían de dejar de hacer eso simplemente lo están confundiendo más"- la voz de Jasper sonaba feliz como nunca antes había sonado y eso me hacia sonreír._

_-"Pero amor nosotros simplemente estamos diciendo que tiene la mentalidad de un niño de tres años"- Bella decía mientras movía su cabeza para recargarla en su pecho._

_-"Dirán que tiene mentalidad de tres años pero sus movimientos no son los de un niños de tres años"- Rosalie decía mientras miraba el cuerpo de Emmett._

_-"Agh Rose" "Rosalie" gritaban Edward y Bella mientras Jasper y yo nos reiamos._

-"La familia estará completa"- dije mientras lo abrazaba y sentía sus brazos alrededor de mi apretarme delicadamente.

-"¿Por qué me enseñaste Alice?"- Edward murmuro mientras nos separábamos.

-"Necesitare de tu ayuda."- le dije mientras sacaba la blusa que quería usar hoy.

+Jasper es una persona muy testaruda no quera admitir que le gusta hasta que sea tarde+ pensé y el movió la cabeza afirmando lo que había dicho. Lo que necesito es que le abras los ojos para que se dé cuenta de lo que siente termine.

-"Pero ¿estás segura de que sea lo mejor? Tu mejor que nadie conoces a Jasper, no solo quieres que le abra los ojos quieres que lo vigile para que nada cambie el futuro que tu viste"- Edward dijo y aunque eso me enojo un poco sabía que tenía razón.

-"Tal vez pero eso es lo mejor"- le dije alejándome de él un poco.

-"Los siento Alice."- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi.-"Es solo que bueno tal vez eso no sea lo mejor. Tú sabes muy bien las reglas, ocultar nuestra existencia a los humanos."-

+Lo se pero ella terminara como vampira, Jasper es afortunado por encontrar a su alma antes de que sea vampira+ le dije, esta conversación no iba como esperara que fuera.

-"Bueno entonces por qué no te esperas a que sea vampira antes de introducirla a la familia"- menciono mientras tomaba la ropa que le había sacado para usar hoy.

+¡Porque algo malo sucederá! ¿Qué no entiendes Edward? su futuro es tentativo. Y lo mejor es que no se ve incomoda al rededor de vampiros. Tendré una nueva hermana+ le explique pero él negó la cabeza.

-"Que te parece si vemos como reacciona el primer día"- Edward me pidió mientras me quitaba mi anillo y lo ponía en mi cadena.

-"¡No! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?"- le dije es voz alta mientras me iba a bañar.

-"No entiendo cuál es tu obsesión con una humana cualquiera"- me dijo calmadamente.

-"Que no es una humana cualquiera"- le dije mientras azotaba la puerta del baño diciendo sin palabras que no lo quería ver por un rato.

El baño me ayudo a relajarme mientras pensaba en lo que podía suceder sin dejar mis pensamientos abiertos sabiendo que a Edward no le agradaría saber que me estaba entrometiendo en el futuro de nuestro hermano y de una humana que nadie conocía en esta casa.

Sin mucho pensamiento me puse la ropa, me arregle la ropa y me maquille ligeramente y de solo dar un vistazo en el espejo confirme que me veía excelente.

Sintiéndome más feliz de lo que debería después de una pelea con Edward baje a la sale de televisión donde ya estaban todos esperándome para ir a la escuela.

Emmett estaba jugando Halo con Jasper, Rosalie veía una revista de vestidos de novia para su próxima boda. Esme y Carlisle estaban en el comedor viendo a sus "hijos" y Edward estaba sentado en el piso enojada por la pelea.

-"Bueno que esperan es hora de ir a la escuela"- dije felizmente mientras daba saltitos al carro.

-"Bien enana estas más feliz que de costumbre. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?"- Jasper pregunto desde la casa. El era la única persona que permitía que me dijera de esa forma.

-"Nada Jas. Solo que vi una visión de la próxima temporada de invierno de Channel"- le dije mientras le mandaba una sonrisa sobre mi hombre.

-"Aliviánate un poco Edward tu esposa sí que se ve feliz" –Emmett dijo mientras tomaba las llaves del Volvo de Edward.

-"Devuélveme mis llaves y con mucho gusto dejare de pensar en quitarte los brazos"- Edward dijo viéndome después de que escucho la canción que repetía en mi cabeza en distintos idiomas.

-"Oh Ed sabes que me amas"- le dije mientras me subía al asiento delantero del Volvo.

-"Nunca lo negué"- me dijo inclinándose para besarme. Me felicidad aumento mientras le regresaba el beso.

¨La vida era hermosa, por más que los demás quisieran negarlo¨. Pensé mientras Edward aceleraba el coche para llegar a la escuela.

Cuando llegamos la mayoría de las personas veían fijamente un nuevo coche azul que estaba estacionado a unos cuantos carros de donde Edward siempre se estacionaba.

-"¿Por qué los humanos están tan curiosos?"- Jasper murmuro mientras veía a las personas caminar a sus salones.

-"Porque tienen a alguien nuevo que observar"- Edward dijo mientras ponía atención a todas las "voces" que escuchaba.

-"A los humanos les das algo nuevo y lo observaran como si fueran algo brillante"- Rosalie menciono mientras se pasaba el pelo para atrás. No podía entender como esta Rosalie podría ser la misma de mi visión y moviendo la cabeza tosí un poco al pensar realmente que había dicho.

-"¿Cómo se llama la nueva chica?"- Emmett pregunto mientras veía detenidamente el nuevo carro.

-"Isabella Swan. La plática de la semana"- le conteste un poco distraída por cómo estaba actuando.- "¿Qué no has escuchado?"- dije pero Emmett no me contesto nada ya que salía del carro sin ver nada a nadie.

-"Eso fue… interesante"- Jasper dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza y se relajaba después de lo que supongo fue un baño de emociones que Emmett le había lanzado.

-"a estado actuando diferente estas dos últimas semanas."- Rosalie dijo saliendo del auto para acompañar a Emmett.

-"No me había dado cuenta"- murmure todavía viendo el auto de Bella.

-"Extraña a su familia pero no quiere decirle a Rose"- Edward dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

-"Pero ella ya lo sabe. Nos vemos después"- Jasper dijo saliendo del auto.

-"Todo va a cambiar"- le dije a Edward una vez que estábamos afuera.-"No necesito de mis visiones para saber eso"

-"Espero que todo sea para bien"- comento mientras me besaba.

Y por una milésima de segundo no supe afirmar. Bella ni siquiera sabia nuestros nombres y su presencia ya nos afectaba.

-"Vamos Al. Hora de clases"- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

Juntos nos encaminamos a nuestra única clase juntos que era español, había veces que no entendía porque seguíamos tomando clases de idiomas que podíamos dominar, pero ir a preparatoria siempre me hacia feliz y me hacía sentir humana, algo que no eh podido recordar despues de todos estos años.

-"¿Al estas bien?"- Edward me pregunto escuchando mis últimos pensamientos.

-"Si solo contemplo las cosas amor"- dije mientras me sentaba en el salón. Los humanos aun nos volteaban a ver con envidia cuando caminábamos.

-"Si hay algo que te moleste me dices"- comento mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Sonriendo le dije que sí mientras trataba de ver si Jasper y Bella hablarían hoy o tendría que darles un empujón en el camino correcto.

-"Alice deberías de dejar que el destino siga como quiere"- me dijo recordándome de nuestra pelea en la mañana.

-"Lo estoy haciendo solo quiero saber si puedo ayudar"- le dije sin interrumpir mi búsqueda.

-"Alice tu antes que nadie sabrás el momento perfecto para ayudarlos. Sé que quieres que Jasper tenga alguien pero es mejor si lo dejas en paz por el momento"- me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Vi que él no me dejaría intervenir mucho en como pasarían las cosas, sus ojos me lo decían al igual que los movimientos de cuerpo. No me hacia feliz pero sabía que esta vez no era mi lugar para jugar con las vidas de otros… solo trataría de der ver las cosas de lejos y aceptar como van.

-"Yo… bueno no me agrada dejar así las cosas pero… está bien los dejare solos…"- le dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

-"Eso es todo lo que te pido amor"- fue lo último que dijo en la clase mientras se volteaba a "poner atención" a la clase.

+sabes Edward dejarlos solos no significa que deje de buscar su futuro+ dije mientras sonreía un poco. Riendo Edward encogió un poco sus hombros. Bueno eso es un peso menos encima de mí…

Feliz seguí buscando el futuro de alguno de los dos. Pero me encontré con Peter y Charlotte, los amigos de Jasper, parecían estar entrnado a una casa pequeña pero hermosa, me recordaba a la casa que encuentra Blanca Nieves con los siete enanos al igual que la casa de Aurora, en poco me recordaba a una casa de cuento de hadas.

_-"No las encuentro Pete"-Charlotte decía entrando a la casa._

_-"Seguramente han de estar todas con William Char. Ya sabes que el seria el guardián designado si algo les pasaba a los abuelos de Bellzie"- Peter dijo movía sus manos como habito nervioso._

_-"Pero es que ese es el problema Peter! Lo único que huelo es de hace semanas… se que ni con William estarán seguras pero… al menos sabríamos donde esta… solo encontré a Anne en su casa pero estaba dormida. Se veía cansada incluso dormida."- Charlotte caminaba de un lado para otro lado._

_-"Crees que llegamos tarde y por eso no encontramos a ninguna de las dos"- Peter dijo sin tener que preguntar._

_-"Bueno siempre espero para lo mejor… pero ¿qué tal si ese choque era solo una distracción y ahora las tienen? Tendría sentido porque no la podemos oler en ninguno de los lugares que siempre estaban… falta Selene también."- Peter se movió a abrazar a Charlotte quien temblaba y deseaba poder llorar._

_-"No te preocupes las encontraremos y estarán a salvo y esta vez nos quedaremos con ellas hasta que todas tengan 18 y nos den la repuesta final"-Peter consoló a Charlotte mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo corto y plateado de Charlotte._

_-"Te dije que no deberíamos irnos"- Charlotte contesto mientras se separaba de él._

_-"Si y yo te dije que era necesario… algo va a pasar"-Peter dijo._

Y tan rápido como me vino se fue la visión y estaba en el salón de clases con Edward viéndome preocupado.

-"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste algo de ellos?"- me pregunto rápidamente.

-"Desde la última visita que le dieron a Jasper"- dije después de checar en mi memoria.

-"Extraño"- Edward dijo pero no comento más.

-"¿Crees que nos visiten?"- estaba nerviosa, buscaban a alguien de eso estaba segura, pero no estaba segura si era Isabella o alguien más.

-"No lo sé"- dijo mientras se levantaba y por primera vez me di cuenta que habían tocado para el cambio de clases.

El me dio un abrazo y me fui a mi siguiente clase… era clase de Literatura que tenia con Jasper, se veía incomodo, pero tal vez eso era porque habían sido desde hace unos días que no íbamos de caza.

-"¿Estás bien?"- le pregunte cuando me senté a su lado.

-"La garganta me molesta pero todo está bien Al"- Jasper dijo y tenía razón sus ojos no estaban muy negros más bien se veían como café lodoso.

-"Eso es bueno… ¿ya viste a la nueva chica?"- le pregunte tentativamente.

Jasper subió una ceja de pregunta y negó con la cabeza. –"No pero puedo sentir cantidades de lujuria cada vez que- supongo- un hombre la ve…"- me informo y no puede evitar sentirme mal por los dos. –"Por alguna extraña razón cuando le dije a Emmett, no le pareció gracioso… y tampoco a mi"- lo ultimo lo dijo en una voz más baja supongo que esperaba que yo no escuchara.

El sentimiento de felicidad me lleno y sonreí pensando en que de cierta forma su conexión ya se había empezado. Todos seremos felices dentro de poco… YEiii!

-"¿Estas feliz?"- Jasper pregunto mientras el profesor daba instrucciones de la actividad del día.

-"Si, claro. Mi futura mejor amiga es guapa y si la instruyo por el camino correcto tendrá ropa que quede con el cuerpo"- le dije imaginando que si todo iba como lo planeaba ese sería el futuro.

-"No creo que le agrade mucho a Rosalie eso"- Jasper dijo y antes de que contestara la puerta del salón se abrió y en ella estaba Emmett.

-"Profesor ¿me puede permitir a mi hermana?"- le pregunto al profesor que lo veía confundido

-"s… si claro Mr. Cullen"- luego el profesor me busco con su mirada. –"Ms. Cullen por favor acompañe a su hermano."-

Me volteé a ver a Jasper preguntando si estaría bien y él me sonrió un poco forzado pero nada me decía que necesitaría ayuda en el futuro.

-"Claro profesor"- le dije tomando mis cosas.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al salón de matemáticas donde estaban Rosalie y Edward.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- le pregunte extrañada que me haya traído hasta aquí.

-"Rosalie me mando un mensaje diciendo que Ed está teniendo un poco de problemas con alguien y pensé que sería lo mejor traerte para que si llegaras a ver pudiéramos sacar a Edward del salón sin ningún problema"- Emmett me dijo nervioso pero me sorprendió que me pidiera a mí y no a Jasper.

Decidí preguntarle eso mismo.-"¿Porque a mí?"- le dije checando el futuro de Edward. Había muchas opciones pero ninguna se veía sin alguno de nosotros interviniendo.

Subiendo sus hombros un poco –"Es más fácil que tu lo hagas entrar en razón, y si de alguna forma alguien termina lastimado puede ser más problemático si hubiera pedido a Jasper."- me dejo sorprendida con su pensamiento, no es que pensara que Emmett fuera tonto pero tampoco pensé que le fuera a importar tanto si le llegara a pensar algo a las personas en este salón.

-"Eso tiene sentido Em"- le dije viendo a la puerta, tratando de distraerme un poco le pregunte si ya había visto a la nueva chica.

-"No. No realmente, pero escuche de Jasper que todos la quieren… y eso es todo"- Emmett dijo en voz baja que si no fuera por el súper oído no hubiera escuchado.

-"¿Em estas bien?"- le pregunte tratando de entender su extraña forma de ser de los últimos momentos.

-"Hu… a si claro solo pensando"- me dijo y nos sentamos cerca de un baño que se encontraba a lado del salón.

-"tu… tu no nos esconderías nada verdad"- dije nerviosa algo no estaba bien y el no nos quería decir.

-"Tu sabes que te cuento todo B… Alice"- Emmett dijo rápidamente mientras veía el reloj del pasillo.

-"¿Emmett recuerdas tu vida de humano?"-le pregunte pensando en el nombre que me iba a decir.

-"No mucho realmente… recuerdo que éramos 5 en la familia. Entre mis hermanos y yo teníamos separaciones muy grandes de edades, mi padre murió cuando la más pequeña tenía seis años, cuatro años antes de que yo "muriera" recuerdo que no tenía una reputación muy limpia con las mujeres y recuerdo sobre todo a mi hermana y sus amigas"- me dijo con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

-"¿sus amigas? Supongo que eran realmente cercanas ¿Cómo se llamaban?"- le pregunte sintiéndome curiosa.

-"si, sobre todo cuando las mamás de ellas se enteraron de cómo era René… se llaman o al menos espero que se sigan llamando Selene, que también era hermana mi mejor amigo y Anne"- me dijo con una voz como si fuera obvio.

Y por primera vez Emmett podrá tachar de su lista sorprender a Alice. Nunca espere que Emmett tuviera algo que ver con Isabella Swan, no tenía sentido no podía estar hablando de ella.

-"¿estás bien Al?"- me pregunto mientras yo me paraba y el timbre sonaba.

-"Perfecta, solo tengo que irme ya a mi clase de Historia… por el momento Edward estará bien. Me alegra que me hayas contado Em"- le dije mientras corría para que no me preguntara más.

Caminando un poco más rápido de lo que debería llegue al salón para encontrarlo abierto, pero vacio, sin pensar mucho deje caer mis cosas y me senté.

Las cosas no me daban sentido. ¿Acaso era posible que Isabella fuera la hermana de Emmett? Si así es entonces quiere decir que la posibilidad de que descubriera sobre los vampiros antes de que hablara con Jasper…. ¿Pero no significaba que las cosas serian mejor?

No poder contestar a tantas preguntas nunca me ah gustado no saber las respuestas, lo fabuloso de mi poder es poder tener la respuesta antes de la pregunta. Pero… Isabella Swan me ah resultado un rompecabezas con solo unas piezas presentes.

Si Isabella me resultaba a mí un misterio creo que terminaría tomando una gran risa cuando Jasper hablara con ella. Solo esperó el día en que conozca a la familia no salga huyendo.

Tratando por primera vez de quedarme en el presente escuche dos pares de pisadas viniendo al salón. Por el aroma podía decir que una era Isabella, ya que no reconocía la fragancia, y la otra era Angela, una chica dulce que no le desea mal a nadie o al menos así la han descrito. Sin moverme mucho encontré la no muy alta y pálida figura de Bella, traía unos pantalones pegados de mezclilla y una blusa verde pasto, su pelo con curvas delicadas le llegaban debajo de los omoplatos y tenía una sonrisa que decía estoy cómoda pero preocupada. Podía entender por qué Jazzy le gustaba, tenía una elegancia y hermosura clásica que ya no se encontraba y no me costaba trabajo verla en vestidos de la época de la guerra civil.

"Angela ¿quién es la otra persona en el salón?"- escuche a Bella preguntar.

"Su nombre es Alice Cullen. Es la hija del mejor doctor en la ciudad, hermana de la chava que se sentó a tu derecha, y novia del chico con pelo de color cobre…"- Angela susurro mientras se sentaba.

Sentó a lado de Edward… eso quiere decir que es la tua cantante de mi novio esto complica las cosas pero sé que haré que casé antes de que Bella este cerca de él.

"Gracias Angela"-le agradeció mientras ella también se sentaba.

Ninguna de las dos hablaba y podía sentir la añoranza de parte de Bella. Me moví para poder observarla y vi que sacaba algo de su mochila, un cuaderno de cierto tipo y colores. No se detuvo mucho a observar lo que ya había en el cuaderno y sin más pensamiento en la acción se en sumió en el lo que había en el cuaderno.

Decidiendo ignorar a las demás personas pensé en que pasaría con Edward si algo malo pasaría. Pero por el momento no vi nada excepto que ambos tenían clase juntos.

Al no encontrar nada me puse a buscar otras cosas, pude ver una en donde Bella estaba siendo abrazada por Jasper, otra en donde veía que mi profesor de matemáticas hacía un examen sorpresa, podía ver que Jessica conseguía la gorra que quería para su altar de Mike lo cual me frikio bastante y por ultimo pude ver a Emmett y Bella en un parque de diversiones sonriendo y comiendo- Bella comiendo- algodón de azúcar.

Se que tengo que averiguar si sabe sobre nosotros y su hermano antes que los demás pero ¿cómo era eso posible? Antes de que consiguiera la respuesta el timbre toco eh hiso a unas cuantas personas que se habían quedado dormidas durante la plática del profesor saltar o dar pequeños gritos. Cuando vi que Bella ni Angela salía espere a ver si podía hablar rápido con ellas o al menos con una de ellas, parecían que aunque solo se conocían después de horas ya eran grandes amigas.

-"¿Vienes Bella?"- Angela le pregunto al ver que no se movía. Sonaba como si estuviera a momentos de reír.

-"Oh ríe lo que quieres. Y si, si voy"- le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.-"Solo déjame guardar mis cosas"

-"Claro. Te espero."- comento Angela mientras se volvía a sentarse en su lugar.

No pude resistirme a voltearme a verla. Bella estaba guardando su cuaderno y colores cuando sus ojos cafés encontraron mis ojos ocres, su cuerpo se puso rígido y me miro fijamente. Por unos instantes mi realidad dejo de ser la misma y vi como le informaba a todo el mundo que era vampira, la realidad pronto fue la misma y me di cuenta de que solo fue una visión basado en las indecisiones de Isabella. No por favor no hagas más complicadas las cosas pensé mientras sacudía la cabeza. La acción sucedió lo mismo, de mi parte viendo como les avisaba a las demás personas que los vampiros existían y yo rogando a cualquier persona que me ayudara a que la convenciera en no decir algo sobre nosotros. Aunque solo sucedió tres veces antes de que viera su decisión final se sintió una eternidad pero al final vi que tomando un respiro se paraba, perdiendo el control antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara como me han dicho cuando tengo una visión… después de que cerro fuertemente sus ojos se volteo a su amiga y con voz lastimera le dijo que se fueran a la cafetería.

Seguí escuchando su plática una vez que ellas estaban fuera y sin más que hacer en el vacío salón seguí las palabras de Bella y me fui a la cafetería para alcanzar mi familia. Al llegar a la cafetería vi que se volvía a resbalar y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

+Ya llegue+ le dije a Edward mientras caminaba a nuestra mesa.

"Me doy cuenta"-dijo abriendo sus brazos para que me sentara en sus piernas.

"mmmm eso es bueno"- le dije dándole un beso

Antes de que continuáramos escuche como se arrastraba una silla y como Jasper se dejaba caer de forma que se seguía viendo elegante al mismo tiempo que Rosalie y Emmett llegaban con comida que no probaríamos.

-"¿Te duele la cabeza?"- Edward le pregunto sorprendido a Jasper.

"-Obviamente no a mi pero… de alguna forma a alguien le duele mucho que se siente como si a mí me doliera"- Jasper nos informo a todos.

"-Edward me podrías explicar que fue lo que sucedió en matemáticas"- Rosalie le exclamo haciendo que todos pusiéramos atención.

"-yo… no entiendo…"- fue lo único que dijo antes que Jasper empezara a pegar su cabeza contra la mesa.

"-Están confundidos y enojados y yo siento como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico"- murmuro mientras seguía dándose de golpes.

"-A lo mejor sería bueno que salieras de la cafetería"- Rosalie dijo mientras pasaba una mano sobre el pelo de Jasper haciendo que yo la volteara a ver sorprendida.-"¿Qué? Se encuentra en dolor y yo solo quiero tranquilizarle las cosas… no siempre soy una desgraciada"- dijo mientras observaba no solo Jasper pero a Emmett también que se veía un poco más pálido, si eso era posible.

"-Nadie dijo que lo eras"- le dije viendo que Jasper salía solo momentos después que Bella lo hacía.

"-Um… amor ¿sabes qué piensa de nosotros la nueva chica?"- le pregunte mientras trataba de no pensar en que sucedía afuera.

"-No… no lo sé. Es como si no estuviera en la escuela"- Edward me dijo y si fuera humano se hubiera ruborizado.

"¿Cómo que no sabes que piensa?"- Emmett le dijo sorprendido mientras un foco imaginario se prendía en su cabeza.

"muy fácil no la escucho. Cuando trate de escucharla en la clase que tengo junto con ella no pude escucharla"- Edward nos dijo, sonando enojado consigo mismo.

Nadie dijo nada por el resto del tiempo hasta que sorprendida Rosalie movió la mirada de las puertas semi abiertas de la cafetería.

"¿Que le ocurre porque habla con ella?"- Rosalie dijo enojada antes de tomar sus cosas y la mano de Emmett caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿estarás bien?"-le pregunte a Edward quien me dio una sonrisa adolorida.

"Tu dime ¿qué ves?"

Busque en el futuro pero solo podía ver a una Bella borrosa hablando con Jasper antes de que entrara al salón. Sabía que se sentaría a lado de Edward pero no encontré nada más.

"Tendré cuidado"- me dijo mientras salía de la cafetería.

se que lo tendrás… no pases cerca de Jasper… le advertí mientras yo también salía de la cafetería y eh iba a clase de educación física.

Nerviosa por el futuro de esta familia en Forks al igual que confundida por lo que aprendí el día de hoy, le dije que me sentía mal y por primera vez ser tan pálida me ayudo. Sentada vi como Edward buscaba formas de matar a medio salón solo para conseguir tener la sangre de Bella y pensaba en saborearla al máximo, pero respecto de Isabella no puede ver nada más la maldita imagen borrosa de alguien sentada al lado de Edward.

Por fin al final de la clase pude ver que Edward tomaba dos decisiones cambiar de clase o no regresar a clases… por más que ame a Edward no puedo evitar decir que es un estúpido extremista… si lo hablara con alguien seguramente se puede solucionar el problema. Su futuro sigue siendo el mismo, sigue habiendo Bella vampira. Puedo descansar por el momento. Caminando lentamente me fui a los vestidores y me cambie más lento que lo acostumbrado y salí arrastrando los pies para llegar al carro y encontrar que Jasper estaba ahí con su cabeza entre sus manos.

- "Hey Jazz todo bien"- le pregunte mientras abría la puerta del salón.

- "solo… pensando cosas"- me dijo moviendo sus manos para que me pudiera ver la cara.

-"¿cómo que cosas?"- le pregunte tratando de no pensar en lo peor que pasaría en la tarde y simplemente en los eventos del día.

-"Yo…. Bueno no lo sé. Las cosas de repente son tan distintas."- dijo, su voz sonaba como si no estuviera hablando conmigo y estaba poniendo atención a algo más.

-"Se a que te refieres yo aun sigo sin entender que pasa"- le dije.

-"Es frustrante, con ella todo se siente diferente…. Alice ¿recuerdas las teorías de Carlisle sobre nuestros poderes?"- ahora sí que lo había logrado me tenía tan confundida, de repente habla de que con alguien no es lo mismo y después sobre nuestros poderes.

Tan confundida estaba que solo pude afirmar con la cabeza.

-"Carlisle asume que de alguna forma tu ya podías ver el futuro ¿cierto?"- me pregunto retóricamente.-"¿será posible que si tuvieras tus visiones desde antes de ser vampira?"- pregunto rápidamente.

-"No lo sé Jasper… no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada"-

-"Claro claro eso yo lo sé, pero ¿tú qué crees?"- me pregunto. Sus sentimientos se salían de control y yo podía sentir la curiosidad que le pertenecía.

-"Creo que si las tenía o al menso tenía muy buena intuición… pero ¿porqué tantas preguntas?"-

-"Me dio la curiosidad Al, eso es todo"- me dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa que era tan inocente que no pude creerle del todo.

-"Aja eso es lo que tú dices"- dije mientras le daba una sonrisa, rápidamente sentí como si nada me importaba y deje que una floja sonrisa apareciera en mi cara. –"Hey eso es trampa"- grite una vez que entendí que estaba pasando.

Un brillo le apareció en sus ojos negros y su sonrisa tenia travesura en ella.-"si necesito eso para que me creas quien soy yo como para negarme mis habilidades"- me dijo mientras que el sentimiento de que nada me importaba se seguía expandiendo en mi cuando deje de sentir eso y me puse a moverme en mi lugar como signo de nervios… -"Jasper ya entendí quieres te que te crea pero, no es necesario que me pongas a actuar así"- vi que el también estaba actuando nervioso.

-"Esto no es mi culpa… bueno no en cierto punto"- Jasper dijo mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas tratando de calmarnos y antes de que pudiera pensar en que había dicho me volvía a sentir en paz, volvía a sentir mis sentimientos, sin nada de manipulaciones ni nada de de personas fuera de control.

-"¿Por qué no lo controlaste?"- le pregunte, esperando claro que al menso una respuesta del día de hoy se pudiera contestar.

-"Hay algo diferente el día de hoy… hay alguien que siento más que los demás… no sé cómo explicarlo"- me dijo mientras, vaya más preguntas.

-"Pero Jazz… la única diferencia que hay el día de hoy, que sean evidentes, es que Isabella Swan vino a la escuela"- no era necesario decirlo ambos lo sabíamos y ninguno sabía que tenía que ver ella con todos estos cambios.

-"Todo el día eh sentido más sus sentimientos, que de otros, si estuviera lejos de mi podría seguir diciendo donde esta solo porque esta… conexión, llamémosla así, es tan diferente a todas las otras que había sentido… no es tan diferente de lo que sienten Esme y Carlisle, y de alguna forma lo que sucede contigo y Edward al igual que Emmett y Rosalie. Eso es lo que no entiendo"- Jasper estaba confundido lo cual no ayudaba con mis problemas.

Tal vez por esta conexión que tienen sea más fácil para Isabella a que se una a la familia, no tenía nada que ver con la hermana de Emmett, si solo coincidencias… esta conexión simplemente hace mi trabajo más fácil para mí… nada más.

-"Bueno por mi parte eso suena bueno aunque nada de lo común"- le dije sonriendo.

-"Alice ¿sabes algo?"- Jasper me pregunto después de que entendió mi pregunta.

-"Tuve una visión, varias para ser especifica… algo pasó, llegamos antes de lo que mi visión espero, por que cuando llegábamos Emmett se encontraba con Rosalie al igual que Edward y otra vampiresa estaban… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? _nos espera el amor_... pero también ella se veía más joven de 15 años… cuando volví a ver a Emmett el momento en que Rosalie lo traía, vi a esta humana de la misma edad que la había visto de 15 pero ella no estaba siendo convertida solo se quedaba con Rosalie viendo a Emmett… la deje de ver por unos años, lo más curioso es que siempre la veía borrosa hasta que el día de ayer la vi contigo hablando con todos como si siempre hubiera sido parte de la familia"- le dije realmente rápido esperando que no entendiera que yo siempre supe de alguna forma donde estaba su alma gemela.

-"Eso solo explica que terminaría con migo… pero no porque siento tanto lo que ella siente"- Jasper dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo, gesto que le copio a Edward después de pasar tanto tiempo en la misma casa.

-"bueno Jasper solo conocemos de una pareja que eran almas gemelas antes de que uno fuera convertido y ellos son mamá y papá… también sabemos que comparten veneno, saben a cierto punto lo que el otro piensa y siente, pero ninguno de los dos tiene "habilidades extras" puede ser tu alma sepa antes que tu lo que Bella es antes de que tu cerebro lo sepa y eso hace que tu habilidad sea súper sensitiva a ella"- le dije encogiendo mis hombros.

-"Eso tiene algo de sentí… oh diantres cuéntame algo feliz"- me dijo mientras me inundaba un sentimiento de tristeza y añoranza.

Me tarde pocos segundos en pensar que le podría recordar. –"Oh Jasper, ¿te acuerdas de cuando te encontré? Peter y Charlotte acababan de ir por su propio camino y era una tarde lluviosa por eso entraste al comedor. Yo estaba sentada en el gabinete a lado de la puerta y salte en frente de ti tomándote por sorpresa y te dije que estabas tarde. Tú con tu acento me pediste perdón preguntándome a donde nos dirigíamos ahora y yo conteste a donde nos espera el amor y tomando mi mano salimos juntos del lugar"- le dije tratando de no pensar en lo que sentía y recordando el día en que encontré a mi mejor amigo y hermano.

Lentamente una sonrisa se creó en sus labios y todo dejo de verse en gris.

-"Necesito tiempo, para poder entender lo que sucede…"- Jasper dijo y no termino la frase entendiendo que yo sabía lo que sucedería.

-"¿No puedes esperar a que todos lo escuchen? No tienes que explicarlo, solo decirles que te vas por unos días y prometer que regresaras"- le dije, no quería que nadie se fuera pero si es necesario y ellos estaban decididos en irse quién era yo además de hermana y esposa para evitar que se fueran.

-"No deberías de preocuparte demás sobre eso Alice"- Jasper dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me daba un abrazo.

Después de un tiempo en silencio Jasper lo rompió mirando hacia fuera del carro viendo que las personas salían de sus salones –"El día termino por fin"- dijo riendo un poco.

- "si y eso significa que te irás dentro de poco"- le dije, temó que soné como una niña pequeña y compungida pero no quería que alguno o ninguno de los dos se fuera.

- "Todo saldrá bien Alice"- Jasper me dijo mientras miraba por la ventana para ver a Edward entrar en la oficina y momentos después a Isabella entrar.

- "Edward asta diciendo cosas que no le agradan mucho"- Jasper comento al mismo tiempo que Rosalie y Emmett entraban al carro.

- "¿A quién no le agrada algo?"- Emmett pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara que hacía que sus hoyuelos se pronunciaran en sus cachetes.

-"A Bella no le agrada algo que está pidiendo el torpe de nuestro hermano a la secretaria, entiendo porque lo pide pero eso no significa que le tiene que agradar"- Jasper explico haciendo que nuestras cejas subieran hasta la línea de nuestro pelo.

- "Dude ¿Cómo sabes tanto por solo sus sentimiento, que se encuentran al otro lado del estacionamiento?"- Emmett pregunto.

-"Solo lo sé"- Jasper nos aviso mientras sonreía.

No pude comentar nada a eso porque fui llevada a una visión en donde Jasper y Edward iban de camino a Denali, la nieve se veía blanca y pura y el carro iba a muchos kilómetros por hora.

- "Ug Emmett ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ir por ese testarudo a la oficina? Me temo que tenemos que hablar todos"- le dije mientras pegaba mi cabeza contra el asiento del carro cuidadosamente.

-"Si me explicas tu reacción a esta mañana tenemos un trato con nosotros"- Emmett dijo. Rosalie curiosa nos miro a los dos como si fuéramos un interesante partido de ping-pong.

-"Claro solo que para eso tu tendrás que aclarar algunas cosas"- le dije estrechando manos

-"Perfecto hora de ir por Eddie"- dijo mientras salía del carro pero paró en seco después de unos segundos. –"La chica Swan está ahí verdad"- confirmo entrecerrando sus ojos mientras me veía.

-"¿Por qué hermano algún problema?"- le pregunte inocentemente mientras trataba de confirmar mi teoría.

-"No, no mío. Sospecho que alguien terminara enojado en esta situación, eso es todo"- Emmett dijo alejándose y frunciendo el ceño.

-"Alice ¿sabes algo del porque de sus reacciones en estas últimas semanas?"- Rosalie me pregunto, su voz se mantenía frívola pero no necesitaba de ser un empático para saber que se sentía nervioso.

-"lo siento cariño pero yo misma me siento perdida en este momento con todo lo que es Emmett y la mayoría de las personas"- dije la ultima parte en un susurro que ninguno de mis otros acompañantes escucho.

Estuvimos unos momentos en silencio hasta que Jasper tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-"complicaste las cosas más enana. Se sienten rechazados"- Jasper dijo pero no especifico quien sentía eso.

-"Esta bien los dos ya vienen para acá y no me preocuparía tanto por Isabella"- le dije mientras me movía al asiento del copiloto.

El camino a casa fue silencioso excepto cuando Edward le pidió a Carlisle que fuera temprano a la casa.

-"No me agrada este plan"- le informe a los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida.

-"No tiene por qué agradarte el plan Alice"- Edward me dijo, el cariño estando presente mientras movía una mano del volante para tomar mi mano. Por unos momentos estuve tentada en quitar mi mano y darle un golpe pero sabía que eso me resultaría más doloroso a mí a la larga que a él.

-"Eres un baboso"- le dije cariñosamente mientras salía del auto y caminaba a la casa encontrando a Esme en el porche.

Me sentí vulnerable incluso aunque no se había ido alguno de los dos. No me sentía nada como la adolescente que estaba portando. Lo único que quería en esos momentos al ver a mi madre adoptiva o no era un abrazo de ella.

Abriendo sus brazos me abalance un poco en ellos y ella me estrujo, después de unos segundos ella me empezó a acariciar el cabello.

-"Alice, amor, ¿qué pasa?"- me pregunto nerviosas.

-"los dos se van mamá. No es justo"- le dije repetidas veces hasta que sentí que los brazos eran remplazados por los de mi esposo.

-"Vamos a regresar Alice. Te lo prometo"- me murmuro antes de presionar un beso en mi cabello.

-"Pero… ¿y si no regresas?"- le pregunte en voz baja.

-"Ambos regresaremos Alice. Te lo prometo"- me dijo mientras me llevaba dentro de la casa.

-"No te creo. Tanya e Irene los engancharan y nunca volverán a casa. Perderé mí alma gemela y a mi mejor amigo… no quiero que se vayan"- le explique. Ahora estábamos en la sala, el se había sentado en uno de los sillones y me había sentado en sus piernas.

-"Oh Alice si eso es lo que te preocupa no debería. Tanya no sostiene nada sobre ti y Jasper primero besara a Emmett antes de acercarse a Irene. Te estás preocupando por nada amor"- Edward me dijo y no muy lejos escuchamos dos exclamaciones indignadas del jardín en donde podía oler a toda la familia.

-"Solo prométeme que pensaras en mi y en lo estúpido que es todo esto porque estas huyendo de Bella. Prométeme que traerás a Jasper de vuelta y que intentaras hablar con Isabella y ver tus limites con ella"- le dije mientras cerraba mis puños en su playera y me movía para poder ver su cara.

-"Te diré que prometo todo pero nunca me ah gustado romper mis promesas. Te prometo que pensare y traeré a Jasper aquí. Pero no te puedo prometer que hablare con Isabella"- Edward me dijo.

Enojada solté su playera y me levante. –"eres todo un tonto Edward, estas huyendo cuando no deberías y estas lastimando esta familia, me estas lastimando a mi"- le dije caminando de un lado a otro.

-"Alice no estás pesando en lo que me dices. Hablaremos cuando regresemos Jasper y yo"- me dijo subiendo las escaleras a hacer una pequeña maleta.

-"el único que no está pensando bien eres tu Edward"- le grite sabiendo muy bien que en voz normal me hubiera escuchado.

Bajo con dos maletas una suya y una de Jasper y fue al carro sin darme otra mirada. No sabía si estar molesta con él o hacerle caso al pequeño pedazo de mi corazón que se rompió. No es que nunca hayamos peleado pero esto era diferente, normalmente teníamos tiempo para que nos reconciliáramos en pocos segundos después de la pelea.

-"no te preocupes Alice sabes que regresara"- Emmett me dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros.

-"Eso no evita que me sienta mal."- le dije mientras veía como el Volvo se alejaba.

-"solo necesitas relajarte y no pensar que no están"- Emmett me dijo.

Sintiéndome muy cansada me recargue contra él y cerré mis ojos tomando respiraciones profundas para poder entender todo lo que había pasado la mañana de hoy.

-"Alice creo que al menos tú debes de entender lo que hare en un par de horas"- Emmett me susurro mientras nos movía fuera de la casa camino a la carretera.

-"¿de qué hablas Emmett?"-le pregunte mientras veía el camino.

-"Tu sabes que nunca eh dejado ver o tocar a nadie mi cartera, incluso cuando me transformaron"- Emmett me dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada algo y me daba su cartera y sus llaves.

-"No estás dando mucho sentido Emmett"- le dije sacudiendo la cartera.

-"Según ustedes nunca lo hago"- me dijo mientras me sonreía señalando su jeep.- "te estoy diciendo esto porque sé que de una u otra forma te enteraras de esto."

-"nunca hemos dicho eso"- me subía al carro aun sin entender que sucedía.

-"pero lo han pensado. En fin por lo primeros meses no sabía porque pero me sentía que no debería dejar que nadie viera lo que estaba dentro de mi cartera. Después cuando era más yo y menos monstro la abrí y la foto que tengo me hiso recordar mucho, me hiso recordar quién era."- el motor del carro se prendía y nos íbamos en dirección de la escuela o al menos a un lugar cercano.

-"¿Quién eras tú o quien era a la persona que protegías?"- le pregunte viéndolo mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.

-"De cierto modo diré que ambos ya que sin saber de ella, se pierde quien soy."- me dijo mientras ponía una mano para que le diera la cartera.

-"¿a qué te refieres con eso?"- ahora estacionaba el carro a lado de un bosque y porque simplemente lo sabia la casa del jefe de policía no estaba lejos.

-"Isabella Marie McCartney, nació el 30 de Agosto de 1988, sus padres René Swan y Robert McCartney ya eran orgullosos padres de dos hijos, William y Emmett"- me dijo y saco una foto de su cartera.

-"Te refieres a tu tocayo Emmett ¿o tú?"- le pregunte pero no necesite una respuesta al ver la fotografía que había sacado de su cartera.

Era una pequeña niña con pelo rojizo, tez blanca y grandes ojos cafés que aunque tenían inocencia en ellos también contenían muchas historias. Tenía agarrado entres sus dedos un collar en forma de corazón y detrás de ella se veía un Emmett más joven y con una sonrisa especial que miraba hacia la pequeña.

-"Ella es mi hermana"- me dijo dejando salir una bocanada de aire.-"no solo es mi hermana, también es especial. Pude ver cosas que aún no suceden y en cierta ocasión pudo ver lo que sucedió. A cierto nivel es como tú pero no con la misma intensidad a menos que este tocando a alguna de las personas que están involucradas"- estábamos ahora saliendo del carro y caminando a una pequeña y encantadora casa de dos pisos y un Mustang azul estacionado enfrente de esta.

-"Aquí se está quedando"- confirme.

-"Charlie Swan es el orgullos padrino de esta misteriosa niña. Lo que no entiendo es porque ella ahora tiene su nombre"

No sabía que decir, de alguna forma Emmett había evitado pensar o decidir algo sobre Isabella y nadie en la familia sabía que Emmett tenía una hermana menor hasta hoy en la mañana. De hecho nadie en la familia sabía mucho de Emmett, tal vez Rosalie un poco más que los demás, pero todos podríamos describir a Emmett como… un chico sencillo que le encantaban las bromas y sus pensamientos eran tan claros como los de una piscina.

-"Pero ¿por qué tenemos que estar aquí?"- le pregunte mientras él buscaba algo debajo del tapete de bienvenida.

-"Tú no tienes que estar aquí pero sé que si no te hubiera dicho nada sobre Bellzie, no solo te hubieras enojada pero estarías mas confundida de lo que te has encontrado en toda la mañana además creí que podría caerte bien, después de todo lo que ah pasado el día de hoy"- me dijo mientras abría la puerta y se iba directo a las escaleras.

-"Quieres decir que me trajiste aquí para que alguien me pudiera dar consuelo cuando tu no supiste como dármelo"- traduje sus palabras pero el negó con la cabeza y se detuvo en uno de los últimos escalones.

-"No, te traje aquí principalmente para que nos consueles a los dos cuando el otro ya no pueda mas…."- Emmett me explico cuando vio que no entendía porque lo había negado.

-"¿consolarlos?"- dije este día cada vez se volvía mas bizarro de lo que había esperado.

-"¿desde hace cuando estoy con ustedes Alice?"- me pregunto en vez de decirme a que se refería.

-"Desde hace siete años. ¿Por qué?"-

-"¿y cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos en Tennessee?"- me pregunto ignorando mi pregunta.

-"Obviamente desde hace siete años ya que tus conocidos pensarían que un animal te…. Oh oh"- dije mientras por fin entendía a que se refería con consolarlos.-"Pero ¿no sería esto peligroso?"

-"Si te refieres al tipo de peligroso en donde ella descubre que somos, no me sorprendería en saber que de alguna forma ya sabe"- Emmett dijo en una voz más baja mientras se asomaba en un cuarto después de haber terminado de subir las escaleras.

-"Te refieres a que ella puede… ver lo que sucederá… ¿Cómo yo?"- murmure mientras me acercaba a la puerta donde él estaba.

-"Si eso es a lo que me refería en un principio Alice"- Emmett ahora caminaba adentro del cuarto en donde se encontraba Bella durmiendo en su cama.

Bella se movía y murmuraba algo y por un momento pensé que había visto lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.-"No por favor. No te vayas"-  le escuche murmurar mientras su mano se movía a la pulsera que tenía en su mano derecha. Emmett al escuchar esto se dio media vuelta y fue directo a la cama en donde se sentó y paso una mano por la empapada mejilla de Bella, la veía con una mirada llena de ternura que solo se podría comprar con las que le da a Rosalie.

-"Shh Bells toda esta bien… regresara"- Emmett le susurro mientras con su mano le acariciaba y secaba su mejilla haciendo que Bella se moviera hacia la mano.

-"Emmett lo mejor es que nos vayamos. Puede despertar y por cómo está durmiendo no creo que seamos bien recibidos"- le dije cuando Bella se calmo un poco.

-"pero necesito explicarle lo que está sucediendo. Es necesario que sepa que aun es mi hermana"- Emmett rezongo pero aun así se levanto de la cama.

-"y llegara el momento preciso para hacer eso. Pero no es hoy, ninguno de los tres estamos en condiciones de tener un derrame."- le dije y aunque yo no tuviera nada que ver con lo que posiblemente fuera hacer un lago de lagrimas de ambos (si Emmett pudiera), me cuesta imaginarme a mi futura mejor amiga y hermana sufrir por nuestros caprichos.

-"Prométeme que pronto hablaremos"- Emmett me suplico y no necesitaba ver visiones para saber que haría todo lo posible para darle esa felicidad a mi hermano.

Sin dudarlo afirme con la cabeza y alargue mi mano señalando que el la tomara y juntos dejaríamos por un tiempo esta casa y que todo estaría bien si confiaba en mi.-"nunca apuestes contra mí"- le dije con una sonrisa y empezamos a caminar cuando _best friend _ de _toy box _sonó desde el buro que Bella tiene a lado de su cama.

_He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too  
It tickles in my tummy  
He's so jummy jummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too_

Sin saber por qué Emmett y yo nos quedamos paralizados cuando vimos que Bella refunfuñando se sentaba en su cama, checaba su teléfono y poniendo sus ojos en blanco contestaba.

*-¿Selene que quieres?-* Bella fue lo primero que dijo.

-*¡no has contestado ninguna llamada desde la mañana!*- una voz dulce que intentaba sonar dulce le contestaba.

*-existe el concepto de escuela y cansancio sabes-* bella decía mientras miraba a su alrededor del cuarto, contuve mi respiración cuando sus ojos se pasaron rápidamente por la puerta en donde estábamos parados.

-*Escusas tiene la changa para cambiar de liana*- una nueva voz femenina se agregaba a la conversación.

Creo que Emmett no se dio cuenta cuando lo hiso pero dejo salir una bocanada de aire y después grito -¡Selene Anne!"- haciendo que los ojos de Bella regresaran a donde estábamos, dejando caer el teléfono al mismo tiempo que salía un grito de su boca.

**YEEEEEES por fin termine este desgraciado capitulo! Jajajaja me tarde como un mes si no es que más per0 sean felices conmigo y celebre… bien seré una buena mexicana y les diré a todos los mexicanos que leen esto felices fiestas… y a lo que no son mexicanos que pueden celebrar con nosotros =) gracias por leer estos dos capítulos. **


	3. ¿lentes de contacto? eh no solo luz

**me tarde años haciendo este capitulo y ademas siento que no estoy enseñando la relacion de Bella y Emmett bien... per0 es dificil, ya que la unica que debe de saber por el momento es Alice...**

* * *

-"Oh carajo. Los muertos han venido a visitarme"- fueron las primeras palabras de Bella cuando su cerebro asimilo lo que estaba viendo.

-"¿Sorpresa?"- Emmett dijo mientras se veía asustado.

-*Hey ¿Bella sigues hay?*-Se escucho el grito desde el celular.

Por el momento las tres personas en el cuarto se quedaron calladas hasta que un segundo grito del celular los sacó de cualquier trance que estabán. Lentamente Bella se levanto de su cama y sin quitarles los ojos de encima a sus visitantes, se hincó y levanto el celular.

-*Luego hablamos*- dijo antes de colgar. –"es un gusto conocerte Alice"- le dijo mientras se incorporaba y caminaba hacia ella.-"Eh oído mucho de ti"- Bella le explico.

Emmett hiso un raro ruido de garganta haciendo que Bella lo viera, tenía una ceja levantada y se veía a punto de reír.

-"Oh nada de caras, muerto, es verdad, no sabes lo chismoso que es este pueblo… y bueno cuando eres como yo entre ver y oír no hay mucha diferencia"- Bella explico, hablando como si todas las tardes su hermano le hiciera la misma pregunta.

-"Entonces es verdad ¿tu puedes ver el futuro?"- Alice habló por primera vez.

"Si y… a veces lo siento también"- Bella dijo mientras le pasaba un escalofrió.

Emmett tomo una bocanada de aire.-"Sentirlo ¿desde cuándo los sientes?"- le pregunto mientras le fijaba una mirada.

-"Es algo realmente reciente a decir verdad… pero tu como hermano perdido que ni siquiera se preocupa por su familia ¿Cómo lo sabrías?"- Bella dijo mientras también lo fijaba con una mirada.

-"Humm tal vez como ya mencionaste dos veces no podía. ¡La gente me cree muerto ¡" Emmett dijo gritando al final.

-"En cerio entonces ¿qué haces aquí si estas tan muerto?"-Bella dijo subiendo ambas cejas poniendo todo su peso en un pie y las manos en la cintura.

-"él solo quería explicártelo todo"-Alice dijo yendo al rescate de su hermano.

-"Eso lo podría haber hecho siete años…. Lo hubiera aclarado todo… tú no sabes cómo fue Alice… estaba tan estresada que perdí mi "poder" mi madre perdió lo poco de realidad que le quedaba…"-Bella dijo mientras sus ojos se desenfocaban. Alice quien entendia lo grave que llego a ser el asunto dejo salir aire y Emmett se vio como si lo hubieran dado un golpe bajo.-"Tuvieron que ser experiencias traumáticas, conocer nuevas personas y moverme a vivir con mis abuelos para recuperarlo… todo porque mi hermano no tenia los pantalones para venir a decirme que mi visión fue real"- su voz cada vez sonaba más enojada.

-"eso no era posible Bella! Si Carlisle y Rosalie se enteraban de que mi hermana pequeña dependía de mí, se sentirían culpables el resto de sus existencias, no les puedo hacer eso cuando ya han hecho tanto por mi"-

-"pero es mejor dejar a tu hermana pensar que sus últimas palabras fueron que no le importabas que deseaba que te murieras y que te odiaba ¿no?"-

-"Hey chicos Time-out"- Alice grito cuando vio que Emmett y Bella se acercaban poco a poco el uno al otro.

-"Sonaste nerviosa… tú no eres nerviosa, al menos no hablando conmigo… dime que paso Bella"- Emmett le rogó ignorando a Alice cuando escucho un titubeo casi imperceptible en el hablar de su hermana.

-"Mmmm no lo sé, tal vez mi hermano decidió jugar al muerto durante siete años solo para que cuando llegue a casa de mi tío Charlie después de la muerte de mis abuelos lo vea muy feliz con una novia y una familia que todo mundo cree perfecta"-Bella le grito también ignorando a Alice con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Eso solo te haría enojada, no nerviosa o preocupada…. Algo más paso"- Emmett le informo.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada hasta que Bella se aventó a su hermano y empezó a llorar.

-"Fue horrible Em. Solo encontraron pedazos de tu ropa y un tramo de sangre… mamá se volvió loca, empezó a gritar y aventar cosas de la cocina por todas partes… varias de esas cosas me llegaron a dar. Solo paró cuando escucho la voz de William, la muerte es algo que nadie soporta, no importa que tan cerca o seguida la veas. Las personas me creyeron loca cuando intente seguir como si nada hubiera pasado…"-la voz de Bella se entendía entrecortada por su llanto.

-"Por eso fuiste con los abuelos"- Emmett menciono sin tener que preguntar.

-"No… no eso fue después… la gente empezó a entender que no quería pensar en que había perdió a mi mejor amigo y entendieron que no quería que me preguntaran más como me sentía. La mamá de Selene me adopto prácticamente durante ese año ya que era el primer año de casados de William y de su esposa y no quería imponerlos y mamá… ella no estaba en las condiciones de cuidar de una niña entrando a la pubertad…"

-"Por dos años las cosas cambiaron… no lo creerás pero ente a clases de danza"-Aquí Emmett dejo salir una pequeña risa recordando cuando Bella era pequeña y daba vueltas hasta que se caía por marearse -"en el exterior todo se movía bien pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera vacía… Conocí a Zacharias y eso me ayudo…. Primero fue mi amigo, mi soporte, también era tres años más grande que yo."-Emmett cargó a su hermana llevándola hasta la cama donde se sentó y después la sentó en su regazo, sus llantos se habían vuelto más incontrolables.

Emmett la abrazó y le acaricio el cabello lentamente, diciéndole dulces cosas al oído para que se calmara.

Alice sin que ninguno de los dos se fue del cuarto al igual que de la casa y esper0 en el carro, incluso así pudo escuchar cuando Bella se calmo y regreso a su historia.

Alice prendió el motor y la música, haciendo lo posible por no escuchar la historia de Bella, incluso si se querían como las hermanas que un futuro serian, no era el momento de escucharla.

Alice volteo a ver la ventana, Emmett abrazaba a su hermana como si eso lo incapacitara a él de moverse de esa habitación.

-"_Que ella sepa, explica tantas cosas"-_Alice pensó,-"_Pero no todas…aún hay nudos sin deshacer."_

Viendo todavía a la habitación, Alice pudo ver que Emmett estaba más tranquilo, y también lo mucho que los dos se parecen, con la misma cara, mismos ojos, excepto por el color, mismo cabello, ondulado y café.-"_va a ser tan difícil de esconder su relación_"- sus movimientos se parecían, aunque claro, los de Emmett tenían más fluidez que los de Bella.

_-"Jasper la ama, incluso desde ahora. Edward está tentado por su sangre. Rosalie la odia incluso sin hablar con ella. Y yo… yo no puedo esperar a que sea parte de nuestra familia."-_Alice pensó, mientras le subía el volumen al radio.

Cuando no supo qué hacer movió sus ojos de la ventana y reviso el auto, fue en ese momento cuando vio la hora en el tablero.

-"Oh todos se preguntaran en donde hemos estado"- Alice dijo mientras se bajaba del auto y corría a la casa que tenia la puerta abierta. Subiendo y yendo a la puerta que estaba semi-cerrada, no le costó mucho trabajo saber que Emmett y Bella ya no estaban en la habitación y que iban hacia ella.

-"Emmett, Emmett, ¡nos tenemos que ir ya! Vamos Emmett muévete"-Alice le dijo cuando estos se asomaron por las escaleras.

Cuando Emmett no se movió del lado de su hermana, quien estaba tiesa, Alice desesperada lanzando sus manos hacia arriba, corrió a Emmett para encontrar que estaba soportando a Bella quien tenía una vista ausente.

-"¿Así es como me veo?"- le pregunto Alice cuando entendió que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"si y verlo en ambas me da escalofríos… nunca se que podrían estar viendo y eso me incapacita de protegerlas."-Emmett dijo mientras frotaba su mano en el brazo de Bella. Alice sin saber que decir lo volteo a ver.-"Alice aun que no lo diga seguido, tu eres mi otra hermana pequeña y siempre querré protegerte."

Alice estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de Emmett cuando un suave "Oh" sonó de la boca de Bella.

-"¿Todo bien Bells?"- ambos preguntaron al ver que Bella no estaba viendo a ninguno de los dos.

Bella tomo su tiempo en contestar, no sabía bien que era lo que había visto, claro, había sido más de una visión, per0 era todo lo que entendía… tenían que ver con… muchas personas pero había alguien que aparecía más que otras…. ¿Jasper Hale? Eran tan mundanas y sin sentido…

-"Eso creo…"-les dijo.-"Pero nunca entendere exactamente como termine pudiendo ver estas cosas. ¿No se tenían que ir?"- termino diciendo con una ceja arriba viendo a su hermano.

-"Ah cierto. También creo que lo mejor es que cazemos algo, Emmett seguramente apestas a Bella y todos lo podrán oler"- Alice dijo mientras Bella la volteaba ver.

-"Nunca pensé que alguien diría que apestaba… después de que tantas personas dijeran que les fascinaba mi aroma"- Bella dijo viendo al suelo sacudiendo su cabeza.

-"Eres demasiado dramática Squirt"- Emmett dijo mientras la soltaba y se separaba un poco de ella, porque no solo el aroma se olería también sus ojos se veían negros.

-"Váyanse ya Em. Es lo mejor por el momento… tenemos nuestros teléfonos y por el momento estoy segura de que **nada** me pasara"- Bella dijo haciendo énfasis en el nada.

Sin decir nada mas los tres bajaron las escaleras, cuando estaban pasando por la puerta Alice se puso rígida y tomo la manija. Cuando termino de _ver,_ su sonrisa se amplió un poco.

-"Ya llegaron a Alaska"- les informo.

-"Ves te dije que no te preocuparas por ellos Al"- Emmett dijo mientras Bella dejaba salir una bocanada de aire.

-"yo vi eso"- Bella dijo cuando los dos la voltearon a ver.

-"¿Cómo es posible que tu lo vieras antes que yo?"- Alice se quejo un poco mientras movía sus brazos arriba y abajo.

-"No sé, no preguntes"- Bella dijo mientras señalaba que sería buena idea en que se fueran ya.

-"nunca pensé que mi adorable hermanita me quisiera ver fuera de nuestra casa tan rápido"- Emmett comentó mientras caminaba a su Jeep.

-"Yo no corro a nadie, pero, creo que tu esposa está a punto de destruir medio bosque de Forks, que es casi toda la ciudad, si no aparecen los dos pronto."-Bella explicó.

Los dos vampiros que ya se encontraban adentro del auto asintieron y con unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus caras que indicaban que habían pasado un buen tiempo con ella se despidieron y Emmett arrancó el coche, dejando a Bella atrás.

-"Lo extrañe mucho"- Bella se murmuro antes de entrar en a la casa, cerrar la puerta y recargarse contra ella. Suspirando se dejo caer al piso y recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Después de un tiempo Bella se paró a la cocina, en estado de shock, e hizo la cena para Charlie y ella.

Cuando Charlie llegó noto que había algo diferente en ella, no se veía acabada, como la noche anterior, per0 parecía que aún necesitaba tiempo.

-"¿Todo bien?"- Charlie le pregunto cuando ambos se sentaron a comer.

-"Mmmmm… la mayoría de las cosas"- Bella contesto antes de seguir, comiendo sus papas y carne.

Ninguno de los hablo después de eso, Bella se despidió y se subió a su cuarto, después de cambiarse a su pijama y prepararse para dormir decidió que era una buena idea checar el teléfono que había descartado cuando su hermano y Alice llegaron, tenía 15 llamadas perdidas entre Selene y Anne.

Suspirando se acomodo en su cama y le marco a Selene.

-*"BELLA"*-Selene dijo incluso antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar.

-*"Hey Sel"*-Bella dijo después de unos segundos. Respirando profundo Bella volvió hablar-"*creo que les debo una explicación ¿verdad?*"-sonaba un poco temerosa.

-"*obvio…. Sobre todo después de gritar que la muerte te fue a visitar… ¿Qué onda con eso?*"-Selene pregunta, esta vez no necesito forzar su voz para sonar enojada, lo estaba, y mucho.

-"*exactamente eso Sel, vi a mi hermano"- Bella le dijo.

-"*¿cómo que viste a tu hermano. Ver, ver o _ver_?*"-Selene dijo per0 antes que de que Bella le pudiera contestar el celular sonó avisando que había una llamada entrante.-"*Espera S*"

Cuando checo el celular vio que era Anne, contestando sin colgarle a Selene, Bella rápidamente le contó a Anne lo poco que le había dicho a Selene, después conecto las dos llamadas.

-"*bien ya que estamos todas…"-Bella dijo per0 Anne la interrumpió.

-"*No todos nos faltan Char y Pete"- le recordó.

-"*Pete y Char nos buscan*"- Bella recordó su visión-"*Oh lo harán pronto. Odio no saber el tiempo*"-se quejo.

-"*Son cuarto para las doce*"-Anne dijo, haciendo que las otras dos se quedaran calladas.-"*¿qué? Pensé que sería una buena broma"

-"*No el momento perfecto, querida*"-Selene le dijo y Bella solo podía imaginar cómo Selene sacudía su cabeza y Anne hacia cara de perro atropellado.

-"*Bueno, bueno el punto es que Pete y Char nos buscarán per0 no tenemos ninguna forma de avisarles en donde estamos"- Bella les recordó el punto antes de que se pusieran a discutir.

-"*Fácil, me buscan a mí"- Anne dijo pero incluso ella sonó dudosa.

-"No te encontraran si sigues con la rutina que nosotras sabemos que vas a adoptar. Ballet, hospital, escuela… a veces creo que somos tu droga Anne"- Selene le dijo.

-"*No, droga no. Simplemente saben cómo distraerme cuando es necesario… pero sin ustedes es difícil no pensar en cómo en tan solo en un par de meses perderé a alguien… hemos perdido mucho para que solo tengamos 17 años"-Anne dijo extrañamente seria.-"Per0 ahora que lo menciono, nos puedes explicar sobre tu hermano.*"

-"*Simplemente eso. Mi hermano nunca murió como ya les había dicho que creía… es uno de ellos, es un vampiro y vive en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. También tiene una esposa, una hermana y dos hermanos, que por cierto uno muere por mis sangre… su hermana es Alice y también puede ver el futuro*"-Bella les informo rápido per0 las otras dos acostumbradas a esta forma de recibir información de Bella lograron entender todo.

-"WOW"¿por qué todo lo genial te pasa a ti?"-Selene y Anne dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo que se rieran un poco las tres.

-"*Yo no llamaría genial que vampiros estén detrás de mi por mi suculenta sangre, per0 si e de admitir que ver el futuro es realmente genial, sobre todo porque así la gente no te sorprende"- Bella contesto.

-"*Ah-ah estas equivocada. Nosotras todavía te podemos sorprender.*"-Sel dijo.

-"*Pero es porque ustedes hacen trampa. Siempre deciden en otras cosas… no se porque se molestan saben que odio las sorpresas y regalos"- Bella se quejo dejando su labio inferior un poco afuera.

-"*Pero siempre los aceptas, así que deja de hacer pucheros B"-Selene dijo.

-"*Ni que ella fuera tu*"-Anne dijo.

-"*Bueno entonces que piensas hacer…"-Selene le pregunto.

-"*Su otro hermano es el chico de mis sueños*"-Bella dijo, Selene y Anne podían oír el suspiro de añoranza en su voz.

-"*! Por fin ¡*"- las tres exclamaron. Las tres dejaron salir unas risitas.-"*Las extraño un montón*"-Selene dijo cuando se tranquilizaron.

-"*Yo también… ¿Cómo es que terminamos todos separados?"-Bella pregunto retóricamente. Ninguna supo como contestar.

-"*Oh Bella, Bellita, Bellzie. Tienes que decirnos como es tu chico de ensueños*"-Anne dijo recordando su conversación.

-"*No hay mucho que decirles, ya se los eh descrito antes, y pues no hable mucho. Él simplemente me ayudo cuando me dio migraña y tuve un par de visiones… solo sé que cuando él me abraza, me siento más segura que nunca, siento como si pudiera ser feliz por primera vez desde hace tanto… es maravilloso"- Bella les dijo… su voz sonaba lejos como si estuviera recordando aquel momento que a sus amigas les sonaba hermoso, su amiga después de tanto tiempo podría sonreír y reír sin angustia.

-"*te va a proteger de todo verdad. Suena divertido ¿Dónde consigo uno?*"-Anne suspiro.

-"*Nos lo tendrás que presentar para que terminemos de aprobarlo*"-Selene dijo.

-"*se están adelantando chicas… aún no pasa nada*"-Bella les recordó.

-"*Pero estamos seguras de que algo pasara… ¡oh adivinen que!"-Anne dijo.

-"¿Qué?"-Selene y Bella le preguntaron.

-"*Papa me dijo que tenemos familia cerca de Forks. Su apellido es Black*"-Anne les dijo.

-"*No puede ser. Son una familia cercana a Charlie. Viven en la reserva de aquí que se llama La Push*"-Bella dijo brincando de la emoción.

-"*Tal vez vaya en la vacaciones a visitarlos, incluimos un guiño de ojos aquí*"-Anne le comento.

-"*Aaah eso no es justo… ¿por qué yo no tengo familiares que viven cerca?*"- Selena se quejo.

-"*Porque tienes una casa en Seattle*"-Bella dijo.

Antes de que alguna de las dos contestara escucharon del teléfono de Selene que su mamá le llamaba para que se fuera a dormir.

-"*Bueno chicas ya me voy… sueñas con tu chico Bellzie… duerme bien Anne*"-Selene dijo antes de colgar.

-"*Y entonces solo fueron dos*"-Anne dijo después de unos segundos.

Viendo el reloj que decía que era la una de la madrugada Bella suspiro.-"*De echo creo que lo mejor sería que nosotras también nos fuéramos a dormir An*"-

-"*Tienes razón entonces…. Buenas noches B*"-Anne se despidió y colgó.

Sin colgar Bella se despego el teléfono de su oreja y vio la pantalla. Suspirando de nuevo lo dejo en su buro descolgo y se acurrucó dentro de las cobijas de la cama.

-_"Me pregunto ¿que nos espera a todos en el futuro?"-_pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos, y empezar a dormir, soñando con tiempos pasado en donde estaban juntos y aún no conocían dolor.

Los días siguientes les pareció difíciles a los tres, Alice, Emmett, Isabella, ya que no se podían hablar y no tenían forma de hacerlo que Rosalie y Esme no encontraran sospechosa. Bella no podía evitar voltear a ver la mesa de los Cullen para revisar si los faltantes ya habían llegado, aunque sabía que se enteraría de otras formas.

Después de un fin de semana donde cayó una fina lluvia todo el tiempo, el lunes cuando Bella despertó para que los colores y objetos que se encontraban enfrente de sus ojos, para encontrarse enfrente de_ una gran mansión blanca con su jardín lleno de nieve. Primero salió Rosalie Hale con su cabello atrapado en una coleta de caballo; mi hermano no estaba muy lejos, tenía una sonrisa que se le parecía a la de un niño pequeño en la mañana de navidad; Alice salió después, estaba arreglada como si fuera a una película, con su cabello arreglado perfectamente, ella también tenía la sonrisa de una niña pequeña en navidad; lo que Bella no esperaba ver era a las dos personas que salieron después de la pixie, eran los dos vampiros faltantes de la semana, se estaban intentando tirar mutuamente Edward con sus pelo ya mojado por la nieve que estaba cayendo tenia atrapado a Jasper por el cuello mientras Jasper trataba de incapacitar las piernas de Edward._

_-"Nunca me ah gustado mucho perder"- Jasper le decía mientras se maniobraba afuera de las manos de Edward._

_-"Deja de intentar"- Edward le aconsejo mientras esquivaba el siguiente paso del ahora libre Jasper._

_-"Ni te lo imagines hermanito"- Jasper dijo antes de intentar tomar por atrás a Edward._

_Antes de que Edward pudiera reaccionar los dos fueron atacados por bolas de nieve desde donde Emmett y Rosalie estaban. Alice no se encontraba muy lejos y se estaba riendo._

_-"¿van a seguir tratando de mutilarse o vamos a jugar a lo que salimos?"-Rosalie les pregunto mientras formaba una bola de nieve._

_Jasper y Edward no se tuvieron que voltear a ver para decidir una estrategia. Alice ya buscaba refugio al mismo tiempo que agarraba nieve para crear sus propias municiones._

Tan rápido como su visión vino, se fue, pero Bella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le formo en su rostro.

Durante todo el proceso de arreglarse para el nuevo día en la escuela la frase que aparecía en su mente era "ya regreso".

Al parecer a Charlie se le había hecho tarde y se encontraba desayunando en la cocina. No le costó mucho notar la diferencia en Bella pero no lo menciono, solo levanto una ceja, sacudió la cabeza y dándole un beso en la cabeza salió corriendo de la casa.

Bella sin entender a Charlie sacudió la cabeza y tomo una manzana antes de salir y manejar a la escuela.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento del la escuela su visión cambio forzándola a pisar los frenos antes de chocar contra el carro de enfrente.

"_¿cree que si se puedan cambiar Mrs. Coper?"- Alice le pregunto a la amable secretaria de la escuela mientras le daba cuatro papeles diferentes._

-"¿_porqué quieren cambiar sus horarios, no es un poco tarde para eso? Estamos a la mitad del año."- Mrs. Coper le pregunto._

_-"Bueno es que la verdad a Edward nunca le agrado mucho el profesor Vanner y cuando se molesta con alguien puede ser un real problema, solo quiero evitar problemas, pero ya me informo que no tiene ninguna clase abierta entonces pensé que si cambiábamos nosotros cuatro esa hora todo se arreglaría. Emmett tomaría mi clase de educación física, Edward tomaría la clase de Emmett de física, Jasper tomaría la hora de Biología de Edward y yo tomaría la hora de Química. Todas son clases que debes tomar en algún punto"- Alice le explico, hablando un poco rápido y moviendo sus manos y claro le dio una sonrisa mostrando un poco sus dientes, con fundiendo a la pobre recepcionista._

_-"Eh si claro. Solo te pido unos segundos"- le contesto antes de tomar los cuatro papeles diferentes y escribir rápido en la computadora, a veces sacudiendo su cabeza._

* * *

Bella Pov

La escena termino cuando escuche el claxon del carro que se encontraba detrás de mí. Al ver por mi retrovisor vi que era Tyler Crowley en su camioneta azul oscuro. Sonrojando empezó el coche, que se había apago y entre al estacionamiento a buscar un lugar.

"Que planea esta enana"-pensé mientras veía que a diferencias de los otros días el Volvo de Edward estaba y no el BMW de Rosalie. Decidiendo que lo mejor no era estacionarme cerca me pase los dos lugares libres que se encontraban alrededor del carro.

Fue un día tranquilo, o al menos lo fue hasta que empezó la clase de historia. Podría decir que estaba cómoda, hasta feliz se podría decir, solo estaba platicando de cosas sin importancia con Angela, quien se había vuelto en alguien constante en esta semana, al igual que su ¨amigo¨ Ben Cheney, cuando sin fijarnos Alice y yo nos "chocamos" haciendo que nuestras cosas que teníamos en las manos se nos cayeran.

-"Oh lo siento tanto"- las dos exclamamos y nos tiramos al piso para recogernos nuestros libros.

Yo tome sus libros y ella tomo los míos, se no fuera porque la estaba observando no me hubiera dado cuenta cuando Alice metió un papel en mi libro de historia.

Cuando nos regresamos nuestros pertenencias nos sonreímos y cada una se fue a su lugar dejando a dos compañeros un confusos en nuestros paso.

Una vez sentada al fondo del salón, con la actitud de alguien que como que no quiere la cosa, abrí mi libro buscando hoja por hoja, para encontrar en la sección de la guerra de secesión de Estados Unidos, había una nota rosada doblada cuatro veces.

Sin querer parecer sospechosa, ya que la clase había empezado, tome una respiración profunda y desdoble el papel.

**¿Qué te pareció mi regalo de navidad? Ya sé que es un poco atrasado, pero, creo que es muy buena idea… te adoramos siste´ jajajaja se que tendrán una plática interesante, bueno eso espero, estas tan resuelta a hablar con él… espero que todo salga bien…**

**Xoxo Aly**

Sabía que mis mejillas estaban rojas, tenía razón, después de platicar por unos segundos con Jasper Hale y de descubrir que él era el chico de mis sueños, quería volver a hablar con él, volver a sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y poder oler otra vez su olor único. Sin saberlo deje salir un suspiro mientras recordaba la única vez que había estado en sus brazos.

Decidí que era buena idea dejar de pensar tanto en él y que era buena idea poner atención en clases. La historia siempre me ah atraído tanto, es creo, una clase que no le ponen suficiente importancia, _hipócrita_, pensé cuando me di cuenta que ni siquiera sabía que estábamos viendo.

Recibiendo una rápida imagen de los Cullen mojados y riendo en la cafetería no pude evitar dejar salir otro suspiro y poner atención en clase.

Cuando la clase termino Angela, Ben y yo pasamos junto a Alice quien tenía una sonrisa enorme que me recordaba al gato "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Cuando nos encontrábamos afuera del salón Angela me volteo a ver.

-"OOOOh la pequeña Bells está enamorada"- tenía una sonrisa amable era como tener una combinación de Selene, Anne y yo en una sola.

-"¿De que hablas Ang? Bella no ah dicho nada, dudo que te refieras a Erik o Mike"- Ben le pregunto.

Sabía que de nuevo mis mejillas estaban rojas, pero es que no sabía que había sido tan obvia, bueno 0kay dos suspiros, pero eso fue todo.

-"Hablo de que durante la clase no paro de suspirar, esos suspiros fueron de amor"- Angela le explico a Ben, ahora yo no era la única con las mejillas rojas.

-"Ja si yo estoy enamorada tu estas perdida"- le dije antes de caminar un poco más rápido para evitar que la mano de Angela me pegara como ella quería, pero, por desgracia mis pies no estaban de acuerdo y mi cara extrañaba el piso, que se encontraba mojado, y en conclusión me caí, la buena notica de esto es que caí en mis pompas.

-"Estúpida nieve"- dije cuando me di cuenta de que a mi alrededor todo lo que algún momento atrás era verde ahora era blanco.

-"No te agrada la nieve"- Mike dijo incrédulo haciendo que brincara ya que no me había dado cuenta que había llegado.

-"No, no, nunca dije eso, la nieve es estúpida porque hace que me caiga"- le explique. Como si Emmett pudiera tener una hermana que no le agradara la nieve.

-"Bells no necesitas de la nieve para caer, créeme si logras hacer que una de las personas más equilibradas se caiga, significa que eres caso perdido"- Ben dijo adoptando el apodo que Angela me había dado.

-"tú eres un caso perdido."-le dije antes de tomar un poco de nieve y lanzársela a Ben y Angela, me levante lo más rápido que pude sin volverme a caer y camine lo más rápido que pude sin caerme de nuevo, cuando llegue a la cafetería entre al edificio y espere que los demás me alcanzaran.

Cuando Angela, Ben y Mike llegaron a la cafetería, Ben y Angela sonreían y se acercaban lentamente a mí, cuando vi que iban a hacer entendí que no tenía sentido que corriera así que resignada acepte la nieve que me aventaron los dos.

Temblé al sentir el frio y molesta me voltee y camine a la fila de la cafetería.

-"Estúpida nieve"- dije de nueve mientras frotaba mis brazos.

-"Habíamos llegado a la conclusión que la nieve no es estúpida"- Angela dije detrás de mí.

-"Es fría ergo es estúpida"- le dije, mientras caminaba no pude evitar escanear la cafetería, pero mis hombros se cayeron cuando vi que ningún Cullen se encontraba ahí.-"Emmett es estúpido"- murmure antes de tomar una manzana y una limonada y caminar a la mesa en donde los amigos de Angela se encontraban.

Después de unos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió, los cinco Cullen entraron, Rosalie y Alice se alejaban de

La hora paso rápida, la mayoría de las personas discutían una guerra de nieve. Innecesario por que la nieve no duraría tanto.

Caminando lentamente hacia mi clase de biología dejando atrás a todos mis amigos humanos y vampiros mientras pensaba en que pasaría después. Al llegar a mi lugar de trabajo lo contemple, era extraño saber que después de una semana de estar sola tendría a alguien a mi lado y no sería la misma persona que lo había sido en una semana. Dejando mis cosas caer me senté y cerré mis ojos concentrándome en su futuro.

_Ah esta nerviosos por mi sangre. Llegara cuando este más lleno el salón, el también se encuentra nervioso por esta ¿reunión? Teme que mi sangre también lo tiente… _

Sin saber que lo hacía ladee mi cabeza un poco y me concentre un poco más. No había improvistos, él no averiguaría que yo sabia y yo, yo no terminaría muerta….

Cuando el timbre sonó para indicar el inicio de clases me relaje y me acomode en el lugar separándome lo suficiente como para no tentarlo demasiado pero para hacerle pensar que no quería hablar.

Fui cuando me di cuenta de que no solo sentía mi nerviosidad y mi deseo, pero también sentía nervios de alguien más, el deseo de… hablar ¿conmigo? Si mi vida no fuera lo suficientemente rara ahora sentía las emociones de alguien más.

Jasper entró atrás de Mike y fue directo al escritorio del profesor entregándole un papel donde explicaba la situación. Por más que me gustaría hacer esto más fácil mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y deje de respirar cuando volteo a verme.

_Okay Bella relájate no te morderá. _No pude per0 reír un poco a la ironía de mis palabras.

-"¿Isabella Swan?"- escuche una voz con acento sureño preguntar, sabia sin ver que tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-"¿Jasper Whi… Hale?"- pregunte a punto de usar **su **apellido, pero lo cambie rápido. Por desgracia sabía que si se había dado cuenta de mi error.

-"Seré su nuevo compañero de laboratorio creí que sería lo mejor presentarme"- Jasper me dijo mientras se movía a sentarse.

-"En ese caso encantada de conocerte"- moví mi mano para estrechar la suya pero Jasper tomo mi mano y la llevo a su boca rosándola con sus labios.

Sonrojarme sería algo que no extrañaría una vez que fuera vampira.

-"El gusto es todo mío"- me dijo su aliento lo sentía en mi mano, me di cuenta que no me incomodaba tanto su piel fría como en algún momento la piel de Peter y Charlotte lo había hecho.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el profesor pidió atención, explico el proyecto del día de hoy, le dio a unos compañeros los microscopios para que entregaran y él mismo entrego las diapositivas con las partes de cebolla. Cuando todo se había entregado menciono que pasaría dentro de 20 minutos a checar nuestro trabajo.

Jasper movió el microscopio hacia mi sonriendo –"¿mujeres primero?"-

Yo solo pude voltear a verle un poco, su sonrisa era divina, le alumbraba la cara.

-"No solo encantador también todo un caballero sureño"- mencione mientras tomaba la hoja de respuestas y anotaba _Profase_, checar el futuro tiene sus ventajas. Subí mi vista para notar que me veía incrédulo.

-"Puedes checarlo, pero, estoy segura de que está bien"- le ofrecí ajustando el microscopio para que se viera la diapositiva.

Que tuviera la respuesta correcta lo dejo incrédulo, cambio la diapositiva y antes de checarla me volteo a ver con una ceja levantada.

-"_anafase_" le informe y vi como escribía con una letra entre cursiva y manuscrita que se veía hermosa, haciendo que la mía se viera como garabatos.

En las siguientes decidió que sería más rápido solo preguntándome que haciendo el ejercicio, acabamos antes que los demás y podría observar como los demás estaban sacando sus cuadernos o libros para checar cual diapositiva era cual. Aburrida de la vista decidí voltear a ver a mi compañero quien estaba tamborileando su pluma contra el escritorio al ritmo de una canción que no podría recordar el nombre. Sin darme cuenta empecé a cantar la canción, sorprendido me volteo a ver.

Nos quedamos viendo un rato hasta que el profesor que se encontraba detrás de nosotros carraspeo haciéndome brincar y voltearlo a ver.

-"Halle deberías de dejar que Isabella trabaje"- el profesor comento cuando vio la hoja, también creo que hice un comentario que hiso sonreír un poco a Jasper pero hablo muy bajo para estar segura.

-"De hecho profesor Bella supo la mayoría, yo solo hice el favor de escribir"- Jasper le explico.

Molesta un poco con la conclusión del profesor no pude evitar pero murmurar un par de palabras que estoy segura mi abuela nunca quisiera escuchar salir de mi boca.

-"¿eres de Tennessee?"- Jasper me pregunto de repente, sorprendido.

-"¿qué?"- le pregunte, confundida, no sabía de dónde venía su pregunta.

-"Te has presentado como alguien que ha vivido en Phoenix, pero tu asentó es de alguien que ha vivido una considerable cantidad de tiempo en Tennessee"-Jasper se explico.

-"Si y tu, se supone que vienes de Alaska y eres el gemelo de Rosalie Hale, pero tú hablas como texano y ella como alguien que vivió en Nueva York"- le dije enojada, no se supone que empezara a atar cabos tan rápido. Sentí como me intentaba calmar, lo único que logro fue que lo viera molesta.

-"Somos adoptados"- dijo como si eso lo explicara todo, estaba tentada a imitarlo pero eso sería demasiado infantil.

-"Eso no explica como tu GEMELA suena diferente a ti… y si soy de Phoenix per0 viví un tiempo con mi hermano, él paso la mayoría de su infancia en Tennessee"- explique, hu estúpido vampiro que te hace sentir con ganas de contar todo.

De repente deje de sentirme molesta y solo sentía curiosidad y ¿amor? ¿Era tan posible que sintiera eso por mí con solo hablar conmigo tan poco?

-"Cuando mis padres murieron fuimos separados hasta que mi tía Esme nos encontró"- si no supiera mejor su historia me hubiera hecho llorar, tenían una buena explicación para todo.

No dijo mucho por unos segundos. –"¿Por qué ya no vives con tu hermano?"-

-"Es complicado"- le dije, no sabía cómo explicarle mi situación sin decirle sobre Pete y Char.

-"creo poder entender"- sonreía de una forma enigmática pero también estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-"Mis abuelos murieron" empecé a decir pero Jasper me interrumpió.

-"el lugar te recordaba mucho a ellos"

-"No, pero cuando murieron, bueno todo estaba complicado Lily mi sobrina es muy pequeña"- creo que eso lo más cercano que le podría decir de mi situación real. Pero al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente clara como para evitar conclusiones incorrectas.

-"tu hermano te mando con tu papá para que pudiera arreglar su vida"- dijo.

-"Claro que no, él de hecho no quería que viniera pero yo me mande aquí porque, necesitaban su espacio, mi hermano y su familia, es suficiente con una pequeña enferma y tus abuelos muertos como para cuidar de tu hermana de 16 años"- le dije antes de dejarlo de ver e intentar poner atención al frente.

No había motivo pero incluso estando molesta con tantas preguntas me sentía contenta, había escuchado la voz de mi alma gemela y ahora podría describir un poco más sobre él.

Cuando termino la clase ambos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y sonriendo un poco le hice una pequeña reverencia y me volteé a irme, pero, la mano de Jasper atrapó la mía y se la volvió a llevar a sus labios.

-"Un placer"- dijo besándome la mano, y dejando sus labios por unos segundos más sobre ella.

Me sonroje, no lo pude evitar, sabía que todos nos estaban viendo, pero lo que más notaba era como mi mano se sintió vacía cuando me soltó.

Cuando salí del salón, me di cuenta que quería que el supiera que "sospechaba", no pude evitar per0 caminar hacia donde sabía que era su próxima clase.

Jasper me esperaba, estaba recargado contra los casilleros, se veía relajado pero su mente ya estaba procesando nuestro primer encuentro.

Llegue y me pare enfrente de él, inspeccionando su cara, se veía mejor que la primera vez que lo había visto.

-"Jasper, tus lentes de contacto te quedan muy bien"- le dije.

-"¿lentes de contacto?"-me pregunto confundido.

Tal vez si yo siento sus sentimientos, él también siente los míos… así que tal vez no sería buena idea admitir que estaba bromeando con él.

-"tus ojos son diferentes… ¿acaso no es por lentes de contacto?"- le explique obligándome a sentirme nerviosa.

-"Eh… no. Es por las luces, son diferentes, translucidas"- Jasper tartamudeo antes de caminar a una velocidad que apenas se podría considerar humana.

_¿Luces?_ Se pudo haber conseguido mejor escusa, pensé mientras caminaba hacia la clase de educación física, cuando voltee para ver mi carro, vi que mi hermano me observaba.

-"lentes de contacto"- me dijo solo moviendo la boca. Me encogí y rápidamente escribí en mi mano.

-"pregúntale a Alice"- decía, sin más que decirle rápidamente me metí en el gimnasio.

Voleibol era de nuevo, les insistí que no me escogieran, al parecer el entrenador le gusta vernos sufrir un poco a todos, así que, me obligo entrar a jugar… no resultó buena idea.

_Bienvenidos a Phoenix, Zacharia dijo burlón mientras veía a sus tres acompañantes. James sonrío un poco y se lamio sus labios._

_-"Chicas con un poco de color que quieren divertirse"- James dijo. La mujer, Victoria, molesta se separo un poco de él y aumento su velocidad._

_-"James concéntrate, estamos buscando a alguien en especifico"- Laurent, un vampiro que tenia acento francés dijo, recordándoles a los dos, recibió dos miradas fulminantes de los otros dos vampiros y una pequeña sonrisa de la mujer._

_-"¿Cómo planean encontrarlas?"- Victoria pregunto cuándo encontraron donde esconderse del sol._

_-"Encontraremos al estúpido hombre humano que vive con una de ellas"- Zacharias dijo._

Antes de que pudiera ver si encontraban a Matt la visión termino y la pelota de voleibol me pego en la cabeza.

-"Ouch eso duele"- murmure mientras me masajeaba el chichón que me apareciendo.

Mike Newton un chico que le ah dado por seguirme, me llevo a las gradas, viéndome preocupado.

-"Mike, regresa a tu juego. Estoy bien"- le dije.

Pero sabía que no estaba bien como acaba de mencionar, Peter y Charlotte no podían ayudarnos, no sabía dónde estábamos, Anne estaba en la pendiente con su padre en el hospital… y yo, yo estaba rodeada de vampiros y no podía pedir apoyo a ninguno, incluso cuando uno de ellos era mi hermano… Al parecer estábamos condenadas yo y mis amigas a morir bajo las manos de alguien quien en un momento considere mi muleta, mi mejor amigo, mi novio….

* * *

**Selene y Anne tendran mucha importancia en esta historia per0 temo que por muchos capitulos no seran mencionados... Peter y Charlotte le explicaron a las chicas sobre sus años en las guerras de neofitos por eso sabe de Jasper per0 hasta ahorita los asimilo...  
**


	4. por favor opinene!

**Yo se que todos nosotros odiamos este tipo de notas, pero resulta que necesito ayuda en algo… no sé cuantos de ustedes quieran opinar sobre esto. El punto es que quiero saber ¿si quieren la perspectiva de alguna Cullen en la pelea que va ah suceder?, cuando se enteren de que Bella es la hermana de Emmett, ****en esta escena TODAVIA NO sabrán que ella sabe que son ellos, ****motivo por lo cual habrá muchas decisiones de cuidar que dicen o deciden.**

**Bien ahora también quiero explicarles algo súper rápido… lo que puede hacer Bella! (yeii se que muchos se encontraban confundidos – yo lo estaba hasta pocos días- no sabía bien cómo manejar su "habilidad", en fin, lo que Bella puede hacer es poder ver el futuro pero**** no ****como Alice, ya que Alice ve lo que sucede dependiendo de la decisión, Bella en cambio puede ver la consecuencia de las decisiones, es decir cuando Emmett está decidido en decirles que ella es su hermana, Bella va a ver cómo reaccionan los Cullen. Punto clave, la persona tiene que estar decidido en hacer algo o que algo este decidido en suceder, para que Bella pueda ver.**

**Para ubicarnos un poco el accidente del capítulo que me encuentro haciendo, sucede en Febrero porque es cuando normalmente… según yo…. Nieva en EUA, así que pasaran dos capítulos muy cortos donde se "ignoran"…. **

**Por favor tengan muy presente que me está costando un poco de trabajo, hacer estos personajes a mi manera, pero, al mismo tiempo intentar conservar el trabajo de Stephenie Meyer. Creo que aquí Bella se sonroja más de lo que se cae, y creo, que pondré esto en culpa de dos cosas, Anne, la amiga, las obligo a que fueran a clases de danza con ella, también como chica respetable en la sociedad tiene que saber cómo bailar para los eventos mayores que sus abuelos le pedían…**

**Oh bueno espero que no les moleste mucho esta nota… pero sentí que necesitaba preguntar y aclarar algunas cosas sobre Bella y la historia.**


	5. Cap 4:¿ en que pensabas?

**Wow que dificil fue hacer este capitulo! jajaja bueno solo quiero decir que muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado... y quisiera decir todos sus nombre per0 por degracia no me los se (jeje ¬_¬) de todos los que pusieron la historia en sus favoritos o la comentaron... le vuelvo a pedir de rodillas que por favor, por favor lean el capitulo anterior y lo comenten porque si me interesa saber su opinion! **

**No se si es necesario decirlo, pero vista mi poca habilidad de describir el choque que deseaba que sucediara en este capítulo me vi "obligada" a copiar del libro Crepusculo motivo por el cual hay una parte en donde esta escrito subrayado...**

**Disclaimer: (como se dice en español?) algunos personajes y ciertos parrafos y frases no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y otras grandiosas personas que se que muchos adoramos...**

**

* * *

**

No lo soportaba, llevaba horas tratando de localizar a cualquiera de la familia Mackenzie, pero nadie, y me refiero a nadie, contestaba el teléfono, no celulares, no beepers, no facebook, no teléfono de la casa… en otras palabras la angustia no me había dejado dormir lo suficiente como para estar coherente en la mañana siguiente de mi estúpida e innecesaria visión. Solo de algo estaba consciente, y eso era, que en la noche había nevado, de nuevo, dejando las calles cubiertas de hielo, no algo bueno para mí o para cualquiera que estuviera cerca de mí.

Resignada, me levante de mi cama cansada, para bajar y comer una pop-tart de desayuno y caminar muy cuidadosamente a mi querido auto. Solo yo me podría resbalar cuando me encontraba a un paso de la protección de mí auto, no necesitaba de otra indicación para saber que hoy no sería mi día.

Aunque sabía que el día de hoy no sería uno de mis mejores, y mi humor no se encontraba en sus más altos niveles, no podía evitar, tener ganas de llegar a la escuela, de alguna forma sabia que esto no era buena idea. ¿Quién era yo para saber que podía confiar en alguien más? La última vez que me enamore, termino sucediendo que mi novio se convirtió en una criatura de la noche, que quiere mi sangre y… cuerpo. Incluso con la cantidad de "sueños" que he tenido de Jasper Whitlock Hale, no significaba que él sintiera algo más por mí que curiosidad…

Sacudiendo mí cabeza mientras emprendía el camino a la escuela no pude evitar pensar en las diferencias que había aquí y en mi antigua escuela. Aquí las personas se interesaban en mí, no solo en mi nombre, claro eso tendría que ver con que nadie sabía mi verdadero nombre… los hombres también estaban más interesados que en Tennessee, si las miradas fugases, y algunas no tan fugases, de Erik, Mike y de los demás chicos de la escuela decían algo. Me preguntó cuál sería la diferencia, se que yo no eh cambiado mucho en comparación a la otra escuela… posiblemente algo en el agua.

Durante el transcurso del camino, decidí que lo mejor sería ir lento, menos de 40km/h, aunque por ningún motivo tuve complicaciones. Cuando estaba llegando al estacionamiento de la escuela, mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

Aliviada de que por fin Selene estaba regresando la llamada le conteste rápidamente.

-"Oh Sel gracias a dios que llamas"- le dije cuando estaba segura de que me escuchaba.

-"Supuse que algo malo había pasado cuando dejaste tantos mensajes en tantas partes"- Selene sonaba cansada, no más que yo, como si llevara horas sin dormir.

-"no sé si se considere malo… pero están buscando a Matt. Cuando ninguno de ustedes tres me contesto temía que los habían encontrado."- le explique mientras me estacionaba y bajaba del auto.

Mientras caminaba me fije en las llantas, notando el motivo por el cual no tuve ningún inconveniente al manejar, Charlie se había despertado más temprano para ponerle cadenas a mi carro, su forma silenciosa de preocuparse por mi era algo que no esperaba, no estaba acostumbrada a que me cuidaran de esta forma, y no esperaba ese comportamiento de él.

-"Bella ¿a qué te refieres con que buscaban a Matt?"- Selene me pregunto, pero, no solo no pude contestarle por el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, si no porque una visión se había apoderado de mi mente.

_Tyler Crowley había perdido el control de su camioneta, la camioneta se resbalaba por el hielo y llegaba hasta la parte posterior del auto, donde yo estaba, podía sentir como me destruía los huesos de mi lado derecho, como las llantas pasaban por mis piernas destrozándomelas. Edward Cullen se intentaba moverse de los brazos de mi hermano mientras sus ojos se veían aun más oscuros que el primer día, fue en ese momento que olí la sangre y mi visión se cerraba mientras sentía dos agonizantes piquetes en mi yugular._

Tan rápido como la visión me vino, se fue. Sabía que iba a morir joven, pero, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan doloroso? Sin saber porque voltee a ver a todos lados, Tyler ya había perdido control de su camioneta, la gente empezaba a gritar, pero lo que más se quedo grabado, fueron las caras de los Cullen.

Alice parecía haber perdido toda una vida mientras agarraba el brazo de Emmett, Edward se veía confundido, mientras, también agarraba a mi hermano, Rosalie parecía en shock, me recordaba a una memoria distante, la memoria de la muerte de mi padre, Emmett parecía que quería correr hasta aquí y huir conmigo, pero, la cara que más me quedo gravada era la de Jasper, se veía con dolor y horror, nunca una buena combinación.

-"oh dios"- murmure antes de cerrar mis ojos. Algo duro me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que había estado esperando, inmediatamente de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la camioneta golpeo contra la base de mi _bebe _y se le plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza con el asfalto helado y sentí como algo frio y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo, abrí mis ojos para ver que estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color rojo que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera de mi auto, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.

Me percate de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante para protegerme y la camioneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de cabeza. Mi primer pensamiento fue "_Emmett que has hecho", _pero después pensé en la voz que había escuchado, era imposible confundirla con mi hermano aunque solo la había escuchado una vez. De forma provisional, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura de la carrocería de la camioneta.

Entonces, esas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la camioneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche rojo. Con un seco crujido metálico que hiso que estuvo a punto de destrozarme los tímpanos; la camioneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrepito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo habían estado mis piernas.

Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a gritar. Oí a más de una persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuche con claridad la voz suave, acentuada y desesperada de Jasper Hale que me hablaba al oído.

-"¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?

No podía responder, en parte, creo, que era por el shock, un vampiro de había salvado, de nuevo, de algo que era una muerte segura. Atónita volteé a ver mis piernas recordando el dolor que había sentido de la visión. Por alguna razón mi mente solo podía preocuparse por mis nuevas botas que seguían en mis pies, completas y limpias.

-"Wow salvaste a mis Jimmy Choos"- mi voz sonaba un poco ronca y extraña. Intente levantarme para darme cuenta de que Jasper me tenía apretado a su lado y su fuerza rivalizaba a un acero.

-"lento y con cuidado"- me sugirió mientras, reluciente, me soltaba -. "Creo que te pegaste duro en la cabeza"- después recapacito lo que había dicho y volvió a agarrarme.-"¡acabas de escapar una muerte segura y te preocupas por un par de botas!"-

Yo asentí con la cabeza y puse mis manos intentando, decirle de alguna forma, que quería levantarme, esta vez me dejo moverme. Al pararme sentí como mi cabeza me palpitaba, encima del lado izquierdo.

-"OW "- dije, sorprendida, poniendo una mano en el lugar.

-"te advertí, que te levantaras con cuidado"- Jasper me reprocho suavemente mientras él también se paraba y ponía una mano encima de la mía, se veía preocupado y al mismo tiempo parecía que quería reír.

El frio de su mano, oriento un poco mis ideas y me hiso recordar no que solo ya no tenía un celular al haberlo dejado caer antes de que Jasper llegara, si no también que él se había encontrado a un par de autos de distancia.

Confundida no pude evitar que mis piernas se doblaran y caerme de nuevo al piso, Jasper no se movió por unos segundos antes de seguirme la corriente y poner su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, con cuidado de no agarrarme muy fuerte.

-"pero… ¿cómo? ¿Qué has hecho? Tú… a metros… carro"- mis oraciones no tenían mucho sentido, pero Jasper logro entender lo que le preguntaba y de repente, me estaba soltando, se paraba y se ponía serio.

-"no sé a qué te refieres Bella, estaba a tu lado."- su postura era más rígida de lo que había sido en otras ocasiones, su voz era igual que su humor, serios.

Sabía que lo negaría, pues él no sabía que yo sabía lo que era, y no lo dejaría saber por un rato. Molesta me volví a levantar para tambalearme un poco y Jasper reacciono en seguida tomando con delicadeza mi brazo para estabilizarme. Antes de que pudiera comentar algo las voces de los demás se hicieron presentes.

-"no te muevas Bella"- escuche alguien, posiblemente Ben, gritar desde algún punto del estacionamiento.

-"¡saquen a Tyler de la camioneta!"- chilló Lauren, una chica que va en el mismo salón que yo de historia y se sienta conmigo en la hora de almuerzo.

El bullicio nos rodeaba, y sin darme cuenta había dado un paso hacia Jasper. -"yo no sé a qué te refieres **tu, **tú te encontrabas lejos, estabas parado entre Rosalie y Alice, tan solo a unos pasos del carro de Edward."

Por unos instantes su rostro mostró un poco de pánico, pero cambio tan rápido que podría haber jurado que me lo había imaginado, pero sus sentimientos decían otra cosa.

-"no, eso no es cierto Bella"- su rostro se había endurecido, tenía cara de póker y parecía estar contemplando su siguiente movimiento.

El caos seguía y yo desesperada me moví un poco más cerca de él. Los adultos habían llegado, pero eso no me importaba, solo mi conversación con él lo hacía, había hecho algo increíblemente estúpido y ambos lo sabíamos, solo que, uno de nosotros no entendía que la otra persona sabia que el otro había hecho una tremenda estupidez, y mi trabajo era hacerlo ver.

-"no. Estabas lejos. ¿Qué hiciste?"- le volví a preguntar, mis manos se movían y se apoyaban en su pecho.

Sus ojos, que, por fortuna se encontraban dorados centellaron un poco mientras el movía su mano de mi brazo y lo ponía suavemente en mi cintura de nuevo.

-"Por favor Bella. Confía en mi"- me suplico, yo deje salir un suspiro, ¿cómo le hacía saber sin dejar salir mi secreto, que esto no se trataba de confianza, si no, de la tontería que acaba de hacer?

Su voz no era más que un murmullo, abrumándome y haciendo que perdiera la corriente de mis pensamientos, pero antes de que pudiera recuperar la corriente de estos, las sirenas de la ambulancia empezaron a sonar.

-"¿prometes que hablaremos después?"- le suplique.

No dijo nada por unos segundos y mis manos instantáneamente agarraron su playera.-"muy bien"- dijo bruscamente, mientras removía mis manos de su playera y se separaba de mí.

Después de que profesores y seis EMT movieran la camioneta y que Jasper rechazara con vehemencia ser puesto en una camilla y yo fallar tratar de seguir su intento, me encontraba acostada en una camilla con un collarín, mientras todos me observaban, era vergonzoso y mis cachetes demostraban que me sentía así. Al ver que dejaron Jasper ir al frente de la ambulancia, hiso que mi enojo con él aumentara una milésima más.

Si de por sí la situación no era mala, el jefe la policía Swan llegó antes de que los paramédicos me pudieran esconder en la ambulancia.

-"Bells"- gritó, su pánico y dolor eran obvios en su voz, cuando me pudo reconocer.

Me hiso recordar que de un accidente parecido mis abuelos habían muerto, y por momentos, si de por sí no me sentía bien con la situación, su cara y el recuerdo lo empeoraron.

-"Oh Tío, no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente bien. No pasó nada"- le dije tratando de calmarlo pero al parecer eso no le sirvió y se giro con uno de los paramédicos para estar seguro de mi condición. Molesta por eso lo ignore y decidí analizar la cantidad de cosas que había pasado en tan solo un par de minutos. Tan solo estaba respirando en alivio de que los Mackenzie se encontraran en perfectas condiciones, una camioneta esta a metros de hacer que encuentre mi final, pero, nooo, Jasper Hale, el estúpido vampiro, decide que no es mi tiempo y me tiene que salvar. Cuando alejaron la camilla del auto, que se encontraba un poco destruido, vi que el coche rojo, tenía una profunda abolladura en el parachoques, que encajaba perfectamente con los hombros de Jasper, sin poder evitarlo lleve mi mano a mi frente y me di un zape.

Sabiendo que los dos no éramos los únicos afectados, volteé mi vista a los Cullen, los cuatro nos observaban, sus expresiones no habían cambiado mucho excepto por las de Alice y Emmett. Las expresiones de Edward y Rosalie eran tantas y no se veían ni un poco de preocupados por su hermano que se encontraba ya dentro de la ambulancia, pero si algo de sus emociones que podía distinguir de sus expresiones, fue que estaban furiosos.

Por alguna razón Charlie pensó que la ambulancia no podría llegar bien al hospital y decidió escoltarnos hasta él, si alguien en la pequeña ciudad no sabía sobre el accidente, era un hecho de que ahora todos lo hacían. Me sentí ridícula cuando me bajaron y llevaron a la sala de emergencias, sintiendo envidia cuando vi que Jasper cruzaba rápidamente la sala de espera en dirección de las oficinas del hospital. Al entrar en la sala de emergencias, donde había una larga fila de casas separadas por cortinas, una enfermera me tomo la presión y pasó un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Cuando la enfermera vio mi temperatura frunció el entrecejo un poco y me dejo a solas sin molestarse en correr las cortinas, decidí que era el tiempo justo para quitarme el molesto collarín, viendo al alrededor avente el collarín debajo de la cama.

Disfrutando de la serenidad que había en la sala deje salir un suspiro, tratando de pensar porque la expresión de Rosalie Hale me recordó al accidente donde perdí a mi padre, pero, antes de que pudiera profundizar mucho el pensamiento una nueva clase de caos empezó cuando trajeron una nueva camilla con Tyler Crowley, con la cabeza en vendajes que ya se encontraban ensangrentados. Tratando de no respirar por la nariz, y no por primera vez reconocí en lo afortunada que era de tener a alguien como mi vampiro.

Los ojos de Tyler eran sinceros y en su voz se oía que realmente se sentía arrepentido.

-"Oh Bella. Lo siento tanto."

-"Pero si no tienes que sentir más de lo que tus heridas te hacen sentir, te ves horrible, yo en cambio me encuentro en perfectas condiciones. ¿Te duele mucho?"

Las enfermeras que habían entrado con él habían empezado a cambiarle las vendas mientras hablábamos, dejándome ver las líneas indefinidas de cortes a lo largo de su frente y cachete izquierdo. Al verlo me encogí un poco, pero al parecer a Tyler no le molestaba tanto y tampoco le había puesto mucha atención a mis palabras.

-"¡Pensé que te mataría! Solo quería lucirme un poco y maneje muy rápido y mis llantas se resbalaron en el hielo…"- guardo silencio, haciendo una mueca mientras una de las enfermeras limpiaba una cortada especialmente fea.-"¿cómo es que te moviste? Estabas allí en un segundo y cuando la camioneta llegó ya no estabas".

-"Jasper me movió del camino de mi camioneta."- le explique rápidamente.

-"¿perdón?"

-"Si. Jasper Hale se encontraba a mi lado y pudo moverme rápidamente"

Sabía que mis mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, mi habilidad nunca fue mentir.

-"¿Hale? Oh dios ni siquiera sabía que estaba cerca, no lo vi… fue tan rápido ¿se encuentra bien?"

-"oh quisiera poder decir que si, pero, realmente no sé. Anda por aquí cerca pero a él no amarraron a una camilla"

Oh no sabía cómo arreglar este lio, Jasper había roto una de las reglas más importantes, todo mundo se había dado cuenta que no se encontraba a mi lado momentos antes del accidente. ¿Pero que se podía hacer, además de mentir, en casos como estos? Cuando las enfermeras terminaron de ponerle las nuevas vendas a Tyler, una de ellas me puso en una silla de ruedas y las otras salieron de la sala. Me llevaron a sacar una placa de mi cabeza y no pude evitar pero poner mis ojos en blanco, había tenido suficientes accidentes en mi vida como para reconocer cuando tenía una concusión y esta no era una de esas ocasiones, pero al parecer mi opinión no importaba mucho, incluso cuando checo que no tenía nada. Le pregunte si me podía ir, pero me aviso la enfermera que aún tenía que verme el doctor, porque habían notado algo raro. De nuevo puse mis ojos en blanco, simplemente tenía mi temperatura un poco más baja que la mayoría de las personas. Como el doctor no se encontraba disponible quede atrapada en la sala, con Tyler acosándome con sus disculpas. Cuando no lo soporte más cerré mis ojos y pretendí estar dormida.

-"¿Está dormida?"- escuche la dulce voz preguntar mientras la cama se hundía un poco. Inmediatamente abrí los ojos.

Intente hacerle ver, aunque ya supiera, que estaba molesta con el mediante una mirada, pero, cuando me volteo a ver con una pequeña sonrisa, mi resolución se apago.

-"Hale, lo siento tanto…"- Tyler empezó a decir pero paro cuando Jasper lo volteo a ver levantando las manos.

-"Sin sangre no hay por qué pedir perdón"- le contesto su sonrisa se ponía un poco tiesa.

_Estúpidos vampiros que lo pueden hacer todo_ pensé mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco, solo alguien como Jasper haría una broma de ese tipo.

-"Bueno y ¿cuáles son los resultados?"- me pregunto, volviéndome a ver.

-"Todo está perfecto, pero no me dejan irme. Hey, si tu puedes andar caminando por ahí, ¿crees que puedas hacer algo?"- le pregunto, sus sonrisa se volvió relajada.

Pero antes de que pudiera escuchar su respuesta mi visión se cambiaba.

_Entraba un doctor, especialmente guapo, que parecía pertenecer más a una película que al hospital, se veía joven y con pelo güero, y aunque se veía increíble, se veía cansado con ojeras y pálido._

_Yo dejaba salir el aire.-"Doc. Carlisle"- murmuraba muy bajo para que cualquier otro humano escuchara, pero, el doctor me volteo a ver con los ojos realmente abiertos, sorprendido, su cara cambio en segundos, primero en una de reconocimiento y después en una cara seria._

_El doctor miro a los papeles en su mano.-"Bueno Señorita Mc… Swan ¿Cuál es el veredicto?"-_

Antes de que pudiera ver algo más sentí como alguien me agitaba un poco, confundida sacudí mi cabeza un poco parpadeando, cuando abrí mis ojos vi que era Jasper quien me había estado agitando, se encontraba más cerca de lo que había estado antes de la visión.

-"¿qué?"- pregunte al notar que me estaba viendo preocupado.

-"te nos fuiste por unos segundos. Te pregunte algo y no reaccionaste."

-"Oh"

No sabía que decir, mis mejillas estaban rojas, y aunque quisiera explicarle, sabía que con Tyler a mi tan cerca no podría.

-"vaya Bella, parece que si te pegaste más fuerte de lo que decías"-Tyler bromeo y yo solo pude dejar salir una débil sonrisa.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo de mi "episodio" mi escena empezó a pasar en el tiempo real. Y aun sin querer, deje salir el murmullo. No puedo creer que no asimile el apellido con el nombre del doctor que me atendió durante el mes después de la muerte de mi papá.

-"Bueno señorita…"- lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera completar la oración como en mi visión.

-"No tengo nada."

Carlisle se dirigió a la mesa de la de luz, la encendió. Dijo algo tan rápido que no alcance a escuchar pero vi como Jasper dejaba caer un poco la cabeza y se paraba de la cama en donde yo me encontraba.

-"las radiografías dicen que te encuentras bien-Carlisle dijo- ¿te duele la cabeza? Escuche que te diste un fuerte golpe"-

Volteando a ver Jasper le lance una mirada fugaz, obviamente molesta.

-"No más de lo usual"- le dije, normalmente cuando tenía una visión me dejaba con un dolor de cabeza y Carlisle sabía que tenía dolores de cabeza comunes.

Observándome, el doctor se movió a mí y empezó a tocarme la cabeza con sus dedos fríos, cuando paso por el lado izquierdo de arriba hice una pequeña mueca de dolor.

_-"¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Bells?"- Carlisle me pregunto mientras revisaba las vendas en mi pequeño torso._

_-"extraño a mi papá… ¿alguna vez ha peddido a alguien doc?"-mi voz sonaba suave e inmadura, mis manos, que estaban jugando con un collar en forma de corazón de oro, eran pequeñas, era obvio que era cuando tenía seis años._

_-"Oh Bella, soy doctor pierdo a mucha gente"- me estaba cambiando las vendas y sus dedos, que apenas tocaban mi piel, me daban cosquillas haciendo que me moviera un poco._

_Me volteo a ver con una cara severa y yo le sonreí un poco haciendo que reirá bajo._

_-"Me refedia a alguien cedcano, como un hedmano o un pade"-le dije, me veía un poco incomoda como si supiera su respuesta._

_Carlisle lo considero por un tiempo al final dejo salir un suspiro y afirmo con la cabeza._

_-"Si, hace tiempo que perdí a mi padre"- me dijo, su cara mostraba su nostalgia._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Carlisle estaba a punto de salir de la sala._

_-"Cadlisle, ¿quiere ser mi nuebo pa?"- le pregunté haciendo que se quedara quieto._

_-"Lo siento tanto Isabella, no creo que no sea buena idea esa"-se veía realmente apenado._

_-"¿pod qué?"_

_-"Es lo mejor para ti Bells, tus hermanos te extrañarían al igual que tus amigas"- me explico._

Regresando al presente pude ver que Jasper me veía preocupado y que Carlisle estaba esperando a que le contestara algo.

-"Uh…a a no, no mucho"-le conteste diciendo lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Parecía que no me creía así que decidí que era buena idea cambiar de tema.

-"¿cree que pueda ir a la escuela?"- le pregunte, el dejo salir una pequeña risa.

-"Lo dudo mucho. El jefe Swan se encuentra en la sala de espera. Recuerda que debes de regresar al momento de cualquier molestia"- Carlisle me aviso

-"No puedo ir a la escuela"-imagine que como Charlie estaría tratando de ser "atento" el solo pensamiento me hiso estremecer.

-"Lo mejor es que lo tomes con calma"- para el final de su oración yo lo estaba imitando, no recuerdo la cantidad de veces que me lo dijo. Parecía que el también recordaba _claro buena memoria_ y sonrió un poco.

-"¿Puede ir él a la escuela?"- le pregunte mientras señalaba a un Jasper tranquilo con la cabeza.

-"Es necesario darle las noticias a las personas que nadie murió"- dijo, sonando como un ganador y disfrutando lo molesto que me sentía por esto.

-"de hecho"- Carlisle lo corrigió viendo de Jasper a mí -"parece que todos los estudiantes están en la sala de espera"

No pude evitar dejar Salir un gemido, mientras me cubría la cara que sabía que se había vuelto a poner roja.

-"¿prefieres el hospital?"- Carlisle pregunto bromeando.

-"No, no claro que no"- dije mientras bajaba mis piernas de la camilla y me paraba rápidamente, haciendo que me mareara, tambaleara y que el doctor me sostuviera. Estaba entre preocupado y divertido por mi falta de balance.

-"Algunas cosas no han cambiado mucho"- murmure para que solo él escuchara, haciendo que me soltara como si mi piel le hubiera quemado.

-"Toma un par de tus pastillas cuando llegues a casa"- Carlisle me sugirió, recordándome que no me había tomado mi medicina para mis "dolores de cabeza" por un tiempo.

-"¿medicina?"- Jasper pregunto sorprendido.

-"Me dan dolores de cabeza seguido, migrañas"- le explique, lo más seguido que me daban, era tan seguido como tenía mis "visiones"-"pero en estos momentos es algo leve"- me queje con Carlisle. El me miro severamente haciéndome suspirar.

-"Hoy tuviste suerte"- me dijo mientras firmaba mi informe con una floritura.

-"al parecer lo mío no es morir en accidentes de carro. Además tuve suerte que Jasper me pudiera mover tan rápido"

Pude ver como se retrocedía un poco al escuchar mi comentario al igual que veía de reojo a Jasper mientras se ponía más ocupado.

-"Ah. Bueno"- dijo antes de mirar a Tyler y caminar a la cama en donde él se encontraba.

_Ha solo yo puedo poner vampiros nerviosos_ pensé cuando era obvio que Carlisle no quería hacer más comentarios.

-"Lamento decirle que usted va a tener que quedarse aquí por un poco más de tiempo"- la diferencia de cómo nos trato era tan sorprendente que me quede quieta por unos minutos, pero agite un poco la cabeza y me acerque a Jasper.

-"vamos"- fue lo único que le dije, aunque fue suficiente para hacerle entender que quería seguir con nuestra platica.

-"Hay personas que te esperan."

-"No me importa. Quiero hablar contigo si no es mucho inconveniente"

Me volteo a ver molesto y salió a zancadas de la sala para esperarme en el pasillo, un poco lejos de la puerta, aunque sabía que eso no importaría mucho y que cualquier vampiro en el hospital nos podría escuchar.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- me pregunto agitado, estaba cerrando y abriendo sus puños y pos primera vez me di cuenta del color de sus ojos. Eran negros, no lo suficiente para asustarme, pero si para hacer que me moviera un par de pasos lejos de él.

-"¿en qué estabas pensando?"- le dije agitada. Estaba moviendo mis manos nerviosamente, un movimiento que había copiado de Charlotte, era algo tan humano que la primera vez que la vi hacer eso me sorprendió.

Al parecer él también había notado como mis manos, su cara tenía tantas emociones, pero las principales eran, confusión y un poco de hostilidad.

-"Te acabo de salvar la vida y ¿¡lo único que te importa es que pensaba!"

-"no es lo único que quiero saber, al parecer lo unico que me importa son mis botas. Además tu prometiste"-

-"Isabella, te prometí que hablaríamos pero no que te diría algo."

Era frustrante, hablaba pero no hablaba, yo quería abrazarlo y agradecerle, pero, al mismo tiempo quería de darle de golpes por lo que había hecho.

-"Tu promesa debería de incluir tus pensamientos no solo tus deseos… ¿Qué no pensaste en las consecuencias?"

No hablo por un tiempo, solo observando mis manos, había intentado parar, pero estaba nerviosa, que tal si alguien se había dado cuenta, que tal si ese alguien le decía a otra personas, la atención a eso solo traería malas cosas, por una tendríamos todo un pueblo sabiendo de vampiros y por otra el problema podría escalar a tal punto que los Volturi vendrían a matarnos a todos, incluyendo a Selene, Anne, Peter y Charlotte.

-"te pegaste la cabeza, no estás pensando claro"

-"Uuugh no seas estúpido, tu, los dos sabemos que mi cabeza no tiene nada, por el golpe."

-"¿Qué quieres saber?"

-"Solo quiero saber en qué pensabas, para tener una conciencia tranquila, quiero saber solo la verdad"

-"¿qué crees que pensaba? Pensaba en salvarte."

-"pero no en el cómo, ¿verdad? Porque yo sé que no había forma de salvarme, estabas a metros de distancia de mí, lejos, entiendes. La camioneta me, nos, iba a matar, pero no lo hizo. Tú la detuviste, tus manos y hombros dejaron abolladuras en los carros, pero tú caminas como si nada, el doctor ni siquiera ofreció en vendarte las muñecas. Cargaste un carro por el amor de dios"- le dije desesperada, sabía que sonaba loca, pero, el problema es que era verdad, todo, él estaba mal y yo bien, lo tenía que reconocer.

Me volteo a ver incrédulo y sorprendido, _si, vi todo y te estoy intentando decir lo estúpido que fuiste al salvarme. _

-"Dices que viste que parre y levante un carro con solo mis manos, cuando los demás necesitaron de 7 personas"- sonaba como si estuviera recitando el dialogo de una película, si antes de no me encontraba enojada ahora no solo estaba enojada estaba furiosa.-"Nadie te va creer"

-"¿crees que le voy a decir a alguien? No solo me meterían a un psiquiátrico, y además yo nunca haría eso"-

-"Entonces ¿para qué quieres entender?"

-"Voy a mentir por ti y decir que nada de lo que acabo de describir, realmente sucedió… quiero saber que paso"- me encontraba a meros minutos de patear el piso como una niña pequeña y petulante que quiere un juguete pero en verdad, si había esperado que alguien me salvara, hubiera sido mi hermano.

Pero… tal vez había hecho esto… porque no me quería ver muerta, él no tenía idea de que su hermano me mataría, así que la única solución que le encontraba a este dilema, es que… por alguna razón, yo le interesaba a un punto más allá que simple curiosidad.

-"No deberías de querer nada. Te acabo de salvar la vida, lo único que en esta plática debería de suceder es tu agradecerme"

-"gracias"- le dije lo más sarcástica que pude.

Se veía molesto y yo tenía lágrimas en mis ojos de lo enojada que me encontraba, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Jasper exhalo.

-"espero que la decepción no te arruine tus días"- me dijo lentamente antes de voltearse e irse del pasillo al igual que del hospital.

No sabía que decir, además de que me encontraba con lagrimas en mis ojos, tome varios minutos antes de ir a la sala de espera donde se encontraba, como había dicho Carlisle, media escuela. Al verme Charlie se paro y camino hacia mí para abrazarme.

-"gracias a dios que no paso nada grave"- murmuro en mi cabello mientras seguía abrazándome, deje salir un suspiro, este accidente no solo había traído recuerdos de la reciente muerte de mis abuelos, también de mi padre, era bueno saber que tenia a Charlie cerca.

Cuando nos separamos vi que Mike, Erik, Angela y Ben se acervaban, y aunque me sentía relajada, después de la inusual muestra de cariño de mi tío, no me sentía lista, ni confortable, en hablar con alguien más por el momento. Con mi mirada le roge que nos fuéramos y eso hicimos.

El camino a la casa fue uno callado, excepto cuando me pregunto que me había dicho el doctor, fue cuando llegamos a casa que se puso nervioso.

-"Oh, uh. ¿Tío que pasa?"-

-"Este… creo… que sería… buena idea que le llamaras a los Mackenzie, amor"

-"¿los Mackenzie?"

-"Selene me marco asustada, diciendo que su llamada se corto muy abruptamente, le dije sobre el accidente y bueno… lo mejor es que les hables"

Mientras decidía si era buena idea llamarles o no me moví a la cocina y me empecé a preparar un sándwich y servirme un vaso de agua. Cuando estaba todo listo para que me pudiera subir a mi habitación para dejar salir mi frustración sin que nadie me molestara, el teléfono sonó.

_-"¿Bueno?"_

_-"! Oh Bellzie ¡_ _qué bien que estas bien, cuando Selene entro a mi cuarto toda desesperada, estábamos esperando por lo peor"_- Matt me dijo rápidamente, su alivio era obvio en su voz haciendo me sentir mal por no haber pensando un poco más en como lo estarían tomando.

_-"Hey, fue solo un numero más para mi cuenta en el hospital nada por qué alarmarse"_

_-"Isabella una camioneta estaba a punto de atropellarte y ¿¡dices que no es nada por la cual alarmarse?"_

_-"Si Mathew eso dije. Jasper me movió antes de que pasara cualquier cosa me pudiera pasar. ¿Qué es con ustedes personas que no creen que mi forma de morir no es por un accidente de carro?"_

_-"Oooooh Jasper Hale"-_ Selene dijo, su voz sonaba preocupada al igual que curiosa.

-"_si Hale. Es un tonto. ¿Por qué no piensa antes de actuar?"- _les pregunte aunque sabía que no tendrían una respuesta.

Antes de que contestaran pude escuchar como Selene me quitaba del altavoz y se movía de donde se encontraba.

-"_Bells, lo tuyo no es ser desagradecida, ¿porque es un tonto?"_

_-"se encontraba a mínimo 10 carros de distancia. Selene corrió y detuvo la camioneta con sus manos"_- le dije estresando la parte donde le decía que había corrido.

-_¡oh dios! Nadie lo vio verdad"-_

_-"no hasta donde yo sé. Pero Selene pudo poner a TODOS en peligro, incluso si eso significara que yo no muriera por culpa de la camioneta, eso mataría a todos los demás, acaba de tener de regreso a mi hermano como para morir Sel"-_

-"_Oh Bell no te preocupes, nadie lo vio y tu puedes mentir sin que se den cuenta los demás aunque te sonrojes como loca. Todos estaremos bien, por el momento."-_

Ninguna de las dos hablo por un par de segundos mientras reflejaba en esto y en como la mayoría de mis conversaciones tenían demasiados silencios.

_-"creo que debo de pedir disculpas ¿no? Pero es que me preocupa tanto que algo vaya a suceder. No estaba, estoy en mis mejores momentos. Sentí mi muerte y si eso no fuera suficiente, no sabía nada de ustedes y oh dios acababa de ver a James y suclanirporMatt"- _estaba respirando muy rápido y al final mis palabras no eran muy comprensibles.

_-"Bells, Bells, necesito que te tranquilices un poco para que pueda entender todo lo que paso. Por lo que escuche, has tenido un par de visiones, viste el accidente antes de que pasara y además sabes que Matt es buscado para encontrarnos."- _Selene me dijo lentamente mientras yo controlaba mi respiración.

Empecé sacudiendo mi cabeza, para darme cuenta de que hablábamos por teléfono.-"_si básicamente dije eso. ¿podrias decirme porque no contestaban el teléfono?"_

_-"Oh. Mamá decidió que era buena idea enseñarme a manejar en carretera, entonces cuando Matt nos aviso que le habían ofrecido un puesto como corredor en el equipo de los jaguares, decidimos que no me haría daño tomar unas semanas más de la escuela y el viernes pasado empezamos el viaje"_

_-"Wow. Matt será famoso"_

_-"si es genial, se empezaba a cansar de estar trabajando en la bodega. Lo único malo es que si se queda en el equipo ya no viviremos juntos, con papá en Tennessee, Matt en Florida y mamá y yo en Phoenix"_

_-"Felicita a Matt de mi parte por favor_"- le pedí antes de decirle que tenía mucha hambre y que me perdonara por colgarle y pronto le hablaría.

Cansada me arrastre escaleras arriba con mi comida y bebida a mi cuarto, que se encontraba cerrado, sentía mi cabeza pulsar y por segunda vez recordé que tenía que tomar las pastillas del mes. Tratando de balancear mi plato en mi vaso, abrí mi puerta con un poco de dificultad y esfuerzo, todo para que se perdiera cuando vi a la persona que se encontraba calmadamente sentada en mi cama viendo la foto, que recientemente había puesto en mi buro. Dejando salir un pequeño y ahogado grito deje que mi comida se cayera al piso y mi mano fuera directamente al corazón que se encontraba latiendo aceleradamente.

-"Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?"- le pregunte.

Su vista nunca se movio de la foto, era una foto en donde se encontraban la familia de Anne, Selene y mía, en donde le había incluido Peter, Charlotte y los Cullen mediante un dibujo que intentado hacer lo más cercano a las personas. Su sonrisa era melancólica, como si lo que fuera a decir le doliera tanto a ella, como me iba a doler.

-"hola Bells"

-"Alice. No deberías de estar aquí."

-"ese es el problema Bella. La familia quiere que te ignoremos, creen que no reconoces a tu hermano supuestamente muerto, temen que sepas demasiado. Están obligando a Jasper a ignorarte, se que si se decidía a hacer eso tu lo verías, pero no te quería dejar averiguar de esa manera. Oh Bella tienes que ser fuerte por todos nosotros, solo un par de meses, no durara mucho"- Alice me dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba con gracia hacia mí y ponía sus manos en mis mejillas.-"ellos no sabrán que tu sabes hasta que quieras o hasta que pase algo realmente fuerte"

-"pero Alice… todo iba bien. Tenía a mi hermano a tan poca distancia… pero…. Supongo que no solo es por su bien si no también por el mío ¿verdad? Con todo y que Edward quiere matarme y Rosalie también."- exhale fuerte, removiendo sus manos de mi cara para poder abrazarla lo fuerte que pude.-"es duro saber que tu familia quiere acecinarte"- le susurre al oído.

-"la foto es muy linda…. Perdón Sis"- me dijo antes de soltarme y salir por la ventana de mi cuarto, lo único que indicaba en mi cuarto de que momentos antes se había encontrado era una pequeña bolsa en mi cama y mí comida en el piso.

Hincándome para recogerlo creé una lista mental sobre lo que había aprendido aquí después de estar tan solo unas dos semanas. Me di cuenta que en estos momentos no sabía mucho… Emmett estaba aquí en Forks. Jasper había arriesgado mucho al salvarme. Edward quería mi sangre. La esposa de mi hermano me odiaba. Tenía una nueva hermana en la cual confiar y por ultimo mi vida estaba predestinada a terminar de una u otra forma. Y aunque no fueran muchas cosas, eran importantes y estas decidían el poco o mucho futuro que podría tener adelante.

Y mientras reflejaba esto, sentí como la cerámica del plato cortaba mi dedo lo suficiente como para que saliera sangre. ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiría teniendo sangre? ¿Llegaría a tener 21 años como había quedado con Peter para empezar una nueva vida?

* * *

**Fiufff! este Capítulo incluso si más corto más dificl! jajaja y los siguientes lo seran aún más dificiles... oh bueno me encanta escribir esta historia aunque tenga tantos errores de ortografía (hablando de eso pido perdon, reconosco que si algo no tengo es la ortografía)**

**Oh oh, les tengo un trabajo... en la historia hay la referencia de una pelicula, es una de mis favoritas al igual que la escena en donde lo dicen, quien la descubre me diga quien y por que lo dice se lleva un abrazo virtual de Japer (yeiii yummy) jajajaja bueno...**

**Se que esta historia tiene todavia muchos blancos, sobre todo el pasado de Bella pero es que no quiero decir nada ademas de lo poco que estoy diciendo, habra todo un capítulo de los pasados de la gente! **

**y por cierto nota a lasar aunque no vaya a parecer mucho en esta historia adoro a Rosalie con todo mi corazon... si pudiera ser alguno de los personajes mi decision estaria peleada entre ella y Bella... ¿ustedes quienes serian? Okay bueno mejor dejo de escribir eh divagado lo suficiente...  
**


End file.
